


College Friends

by Romvags



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romvags/pseuds/Romvags
Summary: A seemingly innocent slice-of-life about friendships progressing taking place in a college setting. What kind of friend will they turn out to be as time passes? After all, friendship is but one of the stepping stones... in terms of what?





	1. Newfound Friend

The first week of every school year always seemed like a festival in the university. There were stands and attractions everywhere. Marth wanted to go around, instead, he found himself guarding the stand of the club he is in. His clubmates thought it would be a good idea because his pretty face would invite more girls which are apparently absent in their club. He let out a defeated sigh and placed his elbow on top of the table with his chin resting on his palm. His eyes slowly start to sink.

"Excuse me, um?" A deep voice called out. Marth didn't seem to hear it. The man poked Marth's arm and he jerked a little. Marth opened his eyes halfway, blinked and raised his face to meet the man. His eyes and hair were bluish like Marth but darker. His hair was unkempt but his distinguishing feature was a piece of cloth that was worn around his head. "Miss?"

Marth thought he heard him wrong but did this guy just assume his gender?

"I would like to join this club." The man said. Marth was unable to speak any words but nonetheless gave him a pen. The man took it and wrote his name and year level on the list provided. Marth looked at the sheet and learned that his name was Ike Greil and a first year student.

"You're a freshman?" Marth was finally able to let out a voice. From the looks of it, he can tell that Ike was taller.

Ike nodded and looked at him with a mildly confused expression. Marth knew what he was troubled about.

"I'm a 2nd year student." Marth averted his gaze. "And a guy by the way." This was not the first time Marth was thought to be a girl and he always felt awkward correcting people about his gender. Ike looked visibly shocked.

"You're one year above me?" Ike rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh, apologize for my negligence earlier. I thought you were..."

"No, it's fine. I get that a lot." Marth smiled. He mistook Ike as a delinquent earlier because of his appearance but it turns out he was actually quite respectful. Never judge a book by its cover, he thought. But then again, they were both guilty of doing it so he dismissed the thought. "The name is Marth Lowell. Welcome to the Swordwielders Club."

Marth stood up and offered his hand and Ike shook it.

"Thanks Miss Lo- I mean Mr. Lowell." He let go of their hands. His tone obviously forced to speak in a formal manner.

"No need to be formal." Marth assured ignoring the mistake. Ike had a look of relief on his face. "There is no need for formalities in our club since year levels won't matter. You can address me as Marth." Ike was not sure if Marth was being ironic and it seems Marth did not notice it either.

"Ike. Just call me Ike." He took a deep breath. "I'll see you then." The two waved goodbye and Marth was left alone again in the stand.

Marth looked at the list of new upcoming members, his lips formed into a curve. His clubmates were going to be disappointed.

* * *

The atmosphere of the clubroom was very depressing, filled with the crushed expectations of the old members. They were questioning how and why Marth could have possibly failed.

"Maybe it's not the lack of good faces why there is an absence of girls in our club." Marth stated but also had doubts in what he said. He was part of another club that mainly involves sweets and tea and he was used by his friend, Peach to attract female students in joining the club. There was an abundance of girls (and a scarcity of men) in the club so trying to add more was questionable. Marth guessed that Peach wanted more people to gossip with. "And will you guys stop sulking?! You're making the new members uncomfortable."

The new members simply laughed. Marth apologized for the unpleasant welcome and told them that they will quickly forget about it anyway. True enough, the new members found themselves mingling and even having a little swordplay with the others.

"You weren't lying." Marth's skin crawled at the sudden voice from behind. He turned to look back.

"Oh it's you Ike. About what?"

"Them forgetting their failed hopes." Ike replied and folded his arms. "I think it has something to do with the club name."

Marth chuckled. He thought so too when he joined as a freshman and even until now. It could be called Fencing Club or Kendo Club. Swordwielders Club sounded like something kids from kindergarten would make.

"You think it's childish?" Ike nodded. "Actually, there is a story behind it."

"Do tell."

"It was shared to me by a senior who graduated already." The two went to the benches that was placed near the edge of the clubroom as Marth continued with his story. "The person who created this club had quite an 'eccentric' personality. He believed that swordplay was an art and that every individual has its own style. There is no such thing as similar, only different versions! If he were to name this club, Fencing Club, that would not justify his beliefs since according to him, they would have to follow a certain pattern and stick to it completely breaking the concept of uniqueness. By naming it Swordwielders Club, people can stay true to their own style whatever they wish and perfect it. I think it is a little silly since he's overthinking too much about the club name."

Ike snickered. The two of them were getting along very well despite meeting each other one day ago. Ike pondered about this fact. Marth was very friendly and he seemed to forget that Marth was one year above him but he was fine with it.

"But you know what? His ideology ain't sound so bad. I find some wisdom in his beliefs." Ike said. Marth raised his brow and smiled at him knowingly. Ike was amused at the look Marth was giving him. He added, "The staying true to your own style part. I mean I'd hate to be forced to pretend for someone else's sake, at least, that's how I interpret it."

Marth was stunned for a second at his newfound friend's reflection. "How so?"

Ike thought for a moment. "I'm currently living with my well-off aunt and she would often advise me to talk in a 'refine' manner." Ike shuddered. "It was very suffocating. It does NOT suit me at all." He remembered his sister who would often criticize him for speaking in such a brusque manner that he would intimidate her friends.

"I think I can relate, a little." Marth chuckled. His family was a bunch of nobles and as such they would practice proper etiquettes and manners. He didn't mind that. He would often explore the vast area of their land and interact with their servants. The servants would treat him with utmost courtesy, not that he was complaining but it kind of bothered him. He wanted to interact like friends ignoring the difference of their status. However, there was something off on what Ike just said. Marth was troubled about this. "Aunt? Where are your parents?"

"My parents? They're dead." Ike replied rather quickly and Marth was surprised at how normal Ike made it sound.

"Oh... I um, sorry I asked." Ike noticed that Marth's face was filled with guilt. He thought that it may be a sensitive topic for him so he chose not to ask.

"So," Ike decided to change the topic as to brighten the mood. "I just learned that this school had its own dormitory. Do you have a room? You mind if I be your roommate? Assuming you have your own room of course." His home was far away and it would be so tiring if he goes back and forth every day. He hoped Marth had one.

Marth lightened a little. It was quite direct of him to ask. He does have a room that is good for two or three people and yearns for a roommate since he is just the only one living in it. "I have but you don't mind?"

"Why would I?"

"I mean, we just met and we're already sharing a room together." Marth looked at him doubtingly but he was smiling. Not to mention, they had different year levels.

"Then all the more reason for us to share if it meant we'd get to know each other more." Ike grinned.

Marth gleefully laughed. "You're very honest you know that?"

* * *

 


	2. Close Friends

Marth's family was a bunch of nobles or more precisely, a political family. They maintained a good reputation and their servants loved them. However, enemies were inevitable in their line of work. His parents were on a business trip when they died in a road accident. According to police reports, there was a malfunction of the engine that the vehicle went out of control and crashed. Marth, his older sister and even the servants mourned at the loss. His sister had doubts if what happened was truly an accident and she was determined to investigate it. Marth had warned her of her actions as it would lead to her discovering something sinister.

They were exceptionally close that when she did not return after supposedly meeting a man who claimed to have evidence, Marth fell extremely devastated that he blamed himself for not being persistent enough to persuade his sister to stop. She kept it a secret from Marth but he knew. He wished that she never existed for if she was still alive, he would be tormented with horrible thoughts and if she was dead, his guilt would bore even deeper.

The last memory he had with his sister was him trying to convince her not to leave only for her sister to lie and left forgetting the tiara-like headpiece that she always wore.

* * *

Ike was young and his sister was an infant when his father came home drunk and went on a rampage in their house. The furnitures were all over the place and the sound of ceramic crashing filled the room. They were having financial problems and this caused his father to be depressed. Ike's mother tried to calm her husband but was shoved harshly causing her back to slam the wall. An agitated Ike attempted to fight his father causing his forehead to get cut and got knocked unconscious. The sight of his son and wife motionless on the floor and the sound of a baby crying caused him to snap and return to his senses.

The spinal cord of the mother was injured and was paralyzed as a result. The expenses for the treatment was too much and she didn't want to be a burden to the family. Her condition was not improving and she suffered from pressure sores, contractures, and insomnia. It was when the complications reached her respiratory system which caused her to get contracted with pneumonia that her body finally gave in. The father was filled with so much regret that he promised to his children that he would never repeat it again. Ike found the scar on his forehead to be hideous as it reminded him of the terrible experience and the loss of his mother that he covered it by wearing a thin piece of cloth around his head. Their lives started to return to normal and the scar began to fade but Ike still wore it nonetheless as he got used to it. However, the tragedies weren't over as his father got into an argument with one of his co-workers and was shot.

Ike and his sister would then be raised by their aunt whom they are not related by blood. It was not out of pity nor did she feel she was obligated to do so. She was a friend of Ike's father and had feelings for that man.

* * *

"You're beautiful." Ike said in a flirtatious tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marth retorted still focused on his task.

"It means what it means." Ike sighed. He was getting impatient. They were still in their dormitory. He was standing near the door with his hand already on the knob. Marth was taking too long in wearing his clothes and fixing his hair. Even though Marth was the first to wake up and had a head start, Ike was the first to be prepared. "Are you done?"

"Almost." Marth said as he did the finishing touches of his hair. There was a persistent strand of hair that refused to go limp. "We need to at least look presentable on the first day of school you know." He wore his headpiece and stood up. Ike opened the door and Marth exited the room and Ike followed.

They headed to where the opening ceremony was held. Along the way, they met Link who was also a member of their club and went with them. He was one year ahead of Marth and not quite the talkative type. He was always clad in a green shirt that they wondered if green was his favorite color.

The students were sorted by what college they are currently in. Ike and Marth were in the same college but different courses so they chose to seat next to each other.

The two talked in the middle of the ceremony. The president of the university was giving a long speech. They pointed out that he always moves his hand for every syllable he utters. A trait that they found funny as it exposes his white gloves. As to why he wears it, they don't know.

"You still remember our first encounter?" Ike asked.

"Yes. Why you ask?"

"If you didn't make a sound back then, I would have dated you on the spot." Ike let out a faint laugh when Marth playfully nudged his arm.

"Quiet you. Let's pay attention to his speech."

The ceremony ended and Marth had plans on taking part of the activities. Ike had nothing to do so he went along. However, just as they were about to leave, they encountered some members of the Swordwielders Club and just as Marth feared, he was pleaded again to guard the stand. He initially declined it but changed his mind when Ike offered to take his place.

* * *

"Why did you change your mind?" Ike asked but received no reply. "You don't trust my looks?"

"It's not like that." Marth stared at Ike as if he said something ridiculous. It was a joke but he had to admit, Ike was good-looking. Marth had once showed Ike the other club he was involved and the members were intrigued about Ike especially Peach. She commented that Ike looked unsociable whose blunt manners would give others the impression that he doesn't care. It turned out that Ike was very friendly and caring. He didn't just give off that vibe. A trait that she described as charming even though she found him intimidating at first. "I'd feel selfish if I just left you here while I stroll around."

"Don't be. It was my decision."

"Even so-"

Marth stopped talking as three students approached their stand, two females and one male.

"Good morning!" The white-haired female greeted with enthusiasm. Her hair was split and swept sideways unevenly and kept in twin tails. "We want to join this club."

"The three of you?" She nodded. Marth was startled at the fact of three people joining at the same time and two of them were girls. The members would finally stop nagging him, he thought. "Here." He gave her a pen and she began to write her name including the other two.

"Are you guys twins?" Ike pointed at the white-haired male and female. Their faces were similar.

"Fraternal." She replied. "I'm older than him by the way."

"Yeah and you'll die five minutes earlier than me." He looked annoyed. It seems that she repeatedly mentioned that fact to anyone they encountered.

"Oh, don't be so sour." She held his arm and pulled him closer to her. "He still refuses to call me big sister."

Ike and Marth laughed. They were a lively bunch. They looked at the paper and noticed something odd. There were two identical names in the list.

"Uhm... both of you are named Robin?" Marth raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Yep." Robin, the male one shrugged. His hair was messy but refreshing to look at. "Our father's ability to give children names is worth lamenting."

"What sort of parent names his twins the same name?" Ike raised his voice in disbelief. Marth wished Ike could have toned it down a little. He was concerned if the two Robins might get insulted but apparently, they seemed undisturbed and even hummed in agreement.

"An evil one." Female Robin answered. She remembers those times when they were still young and their father would call one of them to do an errand and they would have to argue which one of them did their father referred to.

"And you would be... Lucina?" Marth was the first to remind them of her presence. She has been silently standing for a while. They were enthralled in their conversation that they almost forgot about her.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Her tone was polite and she spoke eloquently. She was different from the two. While they were outgoing, she was composed and almost princess-like. Overall, Marth thinks she is pleasant. She placed her hand on her chest. "I'm their friend and neighbor."

Suddenly, female Robin noticed something. "You guys look interestingly alike." She was referring to Lucina and Marth. Lucina sported a bluish hair and was like Marth in terms of shade. What prompted her to think so was the headpiece they were wearing. It wasn't completely identical but it nonetheless sparked something in common.

Ike eyed the two of them. "You're right." He said in an amazed tone.

"You guys think so?" Lucina blushed faintly and was feeling uneasy from all the stares she was receiving but was still able to let out a smile. She considered it to be an honor and a compliment. Ike thought she looked cute. Marth appears to be unaffected.

"You might be his future descendant." Male Robin japed.

"Sister is fine." Ike remarked on how silly and overboard it sound. He noticed that Marth seems fazed. "You alright Marth? We're just joking."

Marth snapped out of his trance. "I'm fine." Ike was not convinced even with the reassuring smile Marth was giving.

The two Robins were good at engaging in pleasantries that their conversation dragged on until noon. They talked about how boring the speech of the president was and how hilarious it was to address the two Robins. It ended when Lucina reminded them that it was lunchtime. They left to eat somewhere. Ike and Marth were left alone in the stand, hungry.

Link arrived just as they left. "I'll guard the stand this time." Relief was evident in their faces. "I already ate. You guys go."

"You sure? I mean I don't want you to feel-"

"It's fine." Link interrupted Marth. "I saw you guys with those three. There are girls now so you don't have to worry."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Marth complied.

"It's okay Marth." Ike assured him. Marth didn't get the point.

Link wanted them to go around instead of trying to grant their clubmates' request. If anyone was selfish, it'd be the members, he thought. Marth was too kind for his own good and besides, Link was tired of roaming around endlessly. He figured he could sleep in the stand.

They said their thanks and left the stand even though Marth was reluctant to do so. While still having no idea where to eat, they saw some kid who appears to be lost. They approached him.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" Marth asked patting the shoulder of the kid. He had to bend down a little. The 'kid' slowly turned only to glare at them. It was a familiar face. "Oh! I didn't know it was you Pit. I thought you were..." Marth stopped right there. He knew Pit was sensitive when it comes to his appearance.

"You thought I was a kid who's trying to find my mommy huh?" Pit asked in an annoyed tone. Marth didn't answer and was only able to let out a sheepish grin. He was short and baby-faced in which he considered it as a curse. He was often called names such as 'cupid.' It started when he wore a white tunic with wings attached to his back last year and was bringing with him a bow. It was a presentation to celebrate the school's anniversary. The students remarked on how angelic he looked and it suited him and that image etched on their heads for a very long time. Nonetheless, he didn't bore any grudge from it.

"Sorry about that." Marth said. Pit can't blame him. He was wearing shorts and a cap. No wonder Marth mistook him.

"I thought you were guarding the stand." Pit asked. He was also a member of their club. He joined at the same year as Ike.

"Link took our place for us." Marth swore he felt his stomach growled. "We have to get going now. We haven't eaten yet."

"Alright. See 'ya!" Pit walked a few distances away from them and waved them goodbye.

"I still can't believe a midget like him is in the same year level as me." Ike said but almost sounded like a whisper.

Marth snorted. He never thought that he could actually make that sound. He hoped Ike didn't hear it and blamed him for not wording it a little better. "Don't tease him." Thankfully, Pit was already far away for him to hear it.

"I'm not." Ike said nonchalantly.

"Well, it's hard to tell!"

* * *

Marth suggested to eat at a minicafe that his other club had set up. They only open when the school has big events going on. It didn't take a lot of space and only four round tables with three chairs for each table were placed. They were lucky to still have a vacant spot for them.

"So... our club finally got girls in it huh?" Ike's voice was slightly inaudible as he talked while he was still chewing his food.

Marth didn't answer directly and talked only after swallowing his food. He didn't like this behavior of Ike talking while the food was still in his mouth. He wanted to lecture him but decided to save it. "I doubt that had something to do with your looks."

"What?" Ike sounded dope when he said it. Then he understood what it meant. "Hey! I never thought of that!" He protested and took another bite of the cake. "Speaking of looks," He paused to chew his food. "you and Lucina really look alike."

"In what way?" Marth sounded partially intrigued.

"It has something to do with that tiara you always wear." Ike answered. Lucina wore one too even though it wasn't identical. "I always wanted to ask why you wear that."

Marth preferred not to call the headpiece he was wearing as 'tiara' but he can't deny the fact that it does look like one. "Oh this? It's from my sister." He said pointing at it.

"A gift from her?"

"No." He said in a low voice that it was almost sounded like a breath. "It's a keepsake."

"A keepsake? You mean she's?" Ike wished it wasn't what he thought it was then he remembered how Marth looked disturbed when they were comparing him and Lucina and the stupid statement he just carelessly uttered. _Sister is fine_. He felt so bad for failing to regard Marth's feelings that he wanted to punch himself. "Oh god. I'm so sorry Marth. Earlier, I-I didn't mean to... god." He grimaced. "I feel like such a jerk."

"It's okay Ike. I'm not that weak." Sensitive was a better word. He may want to forget it but it will inevitably come back to haunt him. He wore the headpiece in memory of her sister but was still secretly clinging to that hopes of her sister, alive and have found a new life. "My sister has been missing for a long time. I've come to accept the fact that she's gone. I'm not saying that I gave up on her. It's just... I don't know, difficult?"

Ike wanted Marth to stop talking but decides that the best thing to do was probably listen. It was a good thing that their plates were already empty since he just lost the mood to eat.

"But why wear it? Does it not remind you of the past? The pain?" Ike questioned, conscious about his choice of words.

Marth was startled at the question. He took off the headpiece, hair slightly adjusted, and stared at it. The ruby gem that was embedded on it was polished that he could see his reflection faintly. It glistened. Why was he wearing it? Is it not the source of his maudlin? He realized something. "I don't know." He could have hidden the tiara somewhere he couldn't find or thrown it away but he can't bring himself to do so. "It's precious to me."

Ike was quiet. He admired Marth for his tenacity. Unlike him, Ike chose to hid his tragic past rather than confront it. To him, Marth's choice to wear the tiara even with the constant reminder of sadness was a sign of strength. The strength to remain stable despite the tragedy he faced. "You're great Marth." It came out as a mumble.

"...what?"

Ike took a deep breath. "How do I put this?" He struggled to search for words. He wasn't poetic and was aware of his rather infancy manner of speaking. "You chose to confront it rather than hide it." Ike grinned in an effort to comfort Marth. "Unlike me."

"Unlike you?" Marth was definitely surprised. Ike was trying to make him feel better and it was working, if not, a little. "What do you mean?"

Ike removed the thin piece of cloth worn around his head and shifted his hair upwards to reveal his forehead with a few strands remaining. "I had a scar here back then." He said pointing at his forehead. It was hardly visible since it was fading but it was there, a faint mark of what appears to be a cut. "It brings back horrible memories every time I see it so I cover it by wearing this."

Marth was beginning to understand what Ike was trying to say. Both experienced losses but had different ways of coping with it. It wasn't exactly comforting but for some reason, he finds himself at ease. It didn't really matter who had the heavier burden. "I hope she's doing well... somewhere." Somewhere meant a lot of things to Marth and he chose not to clarify. "Thank you, Ike."

Ike had no idea why would Marth thank him but he figured he'll just go along with it. "You're welcome, I guess." Ike stood up, took the headpiece from Marth's hands, and placed it on Marth's head. "So, wear it with pride." He said and then returned to his seat. "Even if it makes you look even more feminine."

Marth froze there for a second and then chuckled. "Even more?" He thought it was just the headpiece that made him look like that. And just like that, the mood shifted to the better. He hoped he could have a moment just a little longer.

"Well, you have a pretty face, your hair looks smooth, and your body re-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Marth waved his hands in abashment. He had to stop Ike right there. He was getting flustered from all the comments. He did not need to hear a lot of information.

It startled Ike at first but eventually covered his mouth in a muffled laughter. "I wasn't teasing you!"

It was hard to tell since Ike usually says his words in a monotonous tone, let alone his face keeping a straight expression. How Ike managed to do it Marth wanted to know. "Then it's supposed to be a compliment?" Ike nodded. It was just a rhetorical question and Ike was not supposed to respond to it.

"Seriously Marth, you are."

"I get it!" Marth hissed no longer sure if he was supposed to be flattered or annoyed. He wasn't the type to like praises. His face, puce from the 'compliments' earlier was starting to return to normal. "I suppose you being blunt is a good thing."

"You really think I'm blunt?"

"Pretty much." Marth made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was ever since last year.

Ike smiled and then looked at the blue sky. It was a calming sight and the clouds looked feathery. "Well, there are some things that I can't be blunt about." He said, his tone, serious.

Marth awed. "Really? What co-"

Marth's voice trailed off from him. Ike was looking rather fondly at him. Suddenly, he felt conscious, too conscious as to why Ike was staring at him that way.

"What's wrong?" Ike casually asked. "You seem distracted."

Marth, unaware that he was in deep thought, finally returned. "It's nothing."

They both shrugged it off and did what Marth has been planning. They roamed the whole school and stopped in their tracks whenever Marth saw some games or activities in some stands and would partake of it. Ike would just watch but would occasionally join when interested. They also happened to pass by the stand of their club and witnessed a blonde boy who wanted to join enthusiastically proclaiming that he was really feeling it.

* * *

 

"So… tired!" Marth exclaimed has he plopped on his bed. His body was drained from actively trying a lot of activities.

Ike adjusted the curtains to peek outside. It was already nighttime and the moon was hardly visible. There was a faint light behind the clouds that covered the moon. It reminded him of that time, the sky was also dim. Covering it with a cloth was useless as there were other factors that can remind him. However, he didn't really mind it now. He started to see things differently because of Marth.

"You had too much fun after all." Ike turned to face Marth as he said it.

Ike was right and Marth was amused of himself for being outgoing. It felt real nice not to worry about the upcoming lessons that will storm them soon and have fun.

Ike moved near to his own bed and took off the piece of cloth worn around his head.

Marth, who was watching him, suddenly caused the events that happened earlier to come running to his mind. Ike did mention that his parents were dead. Marth had no idea why but he presumed it was tragic enough that Ike wanted to forget it.

_So, wear it with pride..._

Those words suddenly rang on Marth's mind. However, it wasn't because of the gravity of those words but the action that took place. When Ike approached him, and crowned him, it felt oddly intimate for two normal friends. Marth was too surprised to move or even react. Why'd Ike have to do it? Marth can do it on his own. He wondered if that was some gesture of comfort from Ike. There were other ways to do it such as a pat on the back so why?

_Well, there are some things that I can't be blunt about._

Suddenly, Marth felt a mixture of uneasy and flutter. He was trying to figure out what could that be but it seems like something he'll regret if he found out or perhaps the opposite.

Marth had trouble sleeping trying to shrug the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marth has a sister. I watched the Fire Emblem OVA which consists of two episodes only. I made a parallel version of their pasts here. I did not mention the names of other characters (since I planned to have SSB characters only) so I just described them. I hope you could get the slightest idea of who I am referring to.
> 
> I did the drawing. It was an old drawing :3 . It's not much compared to other great arts but I hope you like it :) .


	3. True Friends

The sound of wooden swords clashing filled the whole room. The spectators would often make gasps when one would almost hit the other. Missed sweeps and blocked strikes after another. The fight looked like it was going nowhere with each fighter carefully anticipating the opponent's every move waiting for an opening. Both fighters have aspects superior to the other such as strength and speed so it all comes down to skill and stamina.

The pressure was on Ike as Marth was hardly giving him a chance to strike back. Ike was on the defense with Marth's continuous strokes. It was not easy as Marth was swift and his swordplay resembled that of a waltz. It was graceful yet deadly and it can blind opponents. However, Marth was gradually slowing down and Ike noticed this.

While not as hasty as Marth, Ike was a powerhouse. It was a bad idea to block his blows and Marth can feel the weight and can hardly withstand it. He opted for dodging instead and it was taxing. Their hands were turning red from all the friction of gripping and twisting the sword. Holding it was giving them a burning sensation in their hands and it was painful.

Ike swung his sword downward and Marth sidestepped hastily. It left Ike open and his right side vulnerable. Marth took this chance and tried to jab but he faltered. He accidentally twisted his left ankle when sidestepping. It gave time for Ike to dodge it and slashed upward knocking the sword away from Marth's hands. Marth stumbled on the floor and whined from the pain on his hips. He looked up to see a sword pointing directly at him. Marth has lost the match.

Ike seemingly offered his hand to help Marth stand up and he almost took it when Ike suddenly gripped his wrists instead. Marth was surprised at the rough contact that he did not realize that he was pinned on the floor by Ike. Realizing the situation, Marth was about to open his mouth in protest but what came out was just a gasp. He shivered when he felt a hand slid in his shirt and it slowly crept to his chest with fingers touching a part Marth thought no one would ever try to do. He weakly tried to push Ike's hands away.

"I-Ike! We are in front of the members!" He managed to let out a yell only to be shocked that the whole room was empty. What is going on?! Why is Ike doing this?!

Marth's voice was full of gasps and interruptions. His body seemed to have lost the will to retaliate and let himself get subdued. He hated to admit it but it felt good.

Ike held Marth's chin with his fingers. He raised Marth's face to meet his. He leaned in, their faces dangerously close.

Marth shut his eyes tight nervous of what is going to happen. It was nothing, only silence. He felt free from any form of contact except a soft mattress from behind. He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the dorm.

It was just a dream.

* * *

It was Intramurals this week in the university. The school was brimming with energy and noises. Students take a break from all the academic stuff and relieve the stress by engaging with other students through sports. Exams were done so they didn't have to worry about studying and the teachers were merciful enough not to give assignments and projects but the looming threat which is the results of their exam still worries them. Still, that won't stop them from enjoying the sports fest.

"What's wrong Marth? You look pale." Peach asked concerned about her friend who seems to be distraught and mind in another world.

"I-Is it showing that much?!" It was said out of surprise and his head wasn't thinking clearly.

"Huh?" Peach was dumbfounded at Marth's strange reaction.

"I mean, I just feel a little dizzy from this heat."

True, it was hot. It was already noontime and the sun was glaring strongly. Even under the protection of the shade of the tree, they were still able to feel the prickly heat. They were watching a baseball game wherein the competing players were Peach's and Marth's colleges. They were there to support their college.

Peach was not buying it and she was the type who would not stop inquiring until she was satisfied even if it means snooping into others' businesses. "I'm not convinced." Peach threw him a suspicious look. "I bet something happened. Come on!" She elbowed Marth. "You can tell your friend Peach about your worries and I'll try to help."

"What makes you think of that?" Marth fanned with his hand.

"Call it... _lady's intuition_." She stated proudly.

Peach is the queen of gossips. If there is anything intriguing be it matters about hurt or love, she will relentlessly seek for more details. With a large network of information, she can almost always find a story to share but Peach knows better. If the story was sensitive, she was kind enough to be silent about it. She would even console and give advice to those who had problems.

Thankfully for Marth, the shout of the loud announcer was distractful enough for Peach to shift her attention away. The batter had three strikes and was out. Peach's college was one point above Marth's college. They were not planning to do four balls since there was already a runner in the third base and it would result into a tie breaker. They were going to risk it.

The last batter was Ike. He scanned his surroundings as he walked to the diamond and caught sight of Marth and Peach. He wanted to wave at them but thought he would look silly and give others the impression that he was being overconfident. He smiled subtly instead.

"Ike's the last batter huh? Well, we lost." Peach said half-jokingly knowing that Ike was in the same club as Marth. She checked him for any reaction and expected him to tell her not to say such things. Instead, Marth had a looming expression of guilt with his eyes looking blank and a faint tint of red on his cheeks. Marth should have been rooting for his college so this lack of energy was queer. Peach hummed and thought something must have happened to Marth or more interestingly, between the two. It wasn't clear yet so she decided to stay quiet for a while. "Hey Marth!"

Marth snapped out of his trance. "W-what?!"

"It's Ike's turn now." She said it casually despite hinting something.

"Yes. I know." It is his college after all so he might as well watch the game and secretly hope that they win.

Meanwhile, a bemused Peach is hiding her smile.

The pitcher felt intimidated after surveying Ike. Thoughts came running to his head. They always save the best for last right? Whatever it is, he must focus and do his best in getting a strike.

Ike could feel the pressure as his turn will decide the outcome of the game whether it was a strike or not. He wore the helmet given to him. He took a deep breath, adjusted his pose, and held the bat firmly.

The pitcher raised his left leg gathering strength from his whole body before throwing the ball with all his might.

STRIKE ONE!

Ike swung the bat too early that the ball phased through easily. He observed the pitcher's movements and sensing that he was going to throw, Ike shifted a little. The ball was coming at him fast. He managed to land a hit but the ball was not heading to the field. The ball came flying at the back.

STRIKE TWO! BALL ONE!

Ike clicked his tongue. He took another deep breath and gripped the bat. His eyes meticulously reading the pitcher's movements. He saw it! The ball was approaching. With a grunt, he swung the bat with all his strength. CLANG! The ball came flying up towards the sky. He dropped the bat and dashed to the first base.

The pitcher's team gaped before acting quickly. The one outside the diamond readied himself to catch the ball. He caught it but it was too late. Two runners have already stepped the home base. They were already one point behind but it was enough to decide the victorious.

Ike's teammates came running to him, faces full of glee. They patted him and talked about how Ike caused them to get nervous after getting two strikes. Ike chuckled and he and his team shook hands with the opposing team. There were some feelings of anger but they knew well enough about the value of sportsmanship that they shrugged it off.

"Nice one Ike!" Female Robin screamed.

"Hey. You're addressing him as if he is on the same year level us." Male Robin reminded her of their year level difference. They were also on the same college as Marth and Ike.

"He wanted us to call him like that anyway."

"And you're very comfortable with it. Very..." He sighed.

"Anyhoo, let's eat our lunch already. We got so enthralled by the game that we forgot to eat." She said.

"Agree." Lucina hummed. "We'll congratulate them later."

Peach clapped her hands and screamed to her team that they did fine before giving a warm smile. The players oddly felt comforted mostly because an adorable girl consoled them. Peach was sort of the crush of most boys in her college so it felt like a reward for the players. Peach however, who is notorious for finding out secrets, had no idea that she was the college heartthrob.

"Aren't you going to approach them?" Marth asked.

"And leave you behind? Won't you feel lonely?" Peach asked in a mock worried voice.

Marth stared at her, unamused. "Why would I?"

"Oh that's right! It looks like Ike is heading here." Peach smirked after noticing Marth flinched a little. She was close to confirming her suspicions, at least, she thought she was. Ike is approaching them while waving one hand. Peach waved back as well and gestured Marth to do the same which he did albeit shyly.

"Oh Peach. What brings you here?" Ike asked panting a little and putting his hands on his knees. He did saw her earlier but was uncertain why.

"Your college was up against ours."

"You belong in that college?" Ike started to breathe normally.

Peach was certainly surprised but then again, they barely interacted and Ike never really bothered asking. "You didn't know?"

"Yeah. Sorry we won."

"Don't say that! It'll just make me angry. Not that I took part of the game."

Ike chuckled. "Sorry."

Peach pointed an accusatory finger at Ike. "You're doing it again! You're doing it on purpose aren't you?" She folded her arms and smiled with her eyes closed and brows raised. "Oh hey, you're not wearing your headband."

"I was going to wear a helmet. My head would feel stuffy." He added a chuckle. He placed his hand in his pocket and taking out a piece of cloth. "It's right here."

"Aren't you going to wear it? Your headband is what makes you different from most students. Apparently, no one has the same aesthetic taste as you." Peach smiled and felt uneasy when Ike just stared at him with one raised brow. "But it doesn't mean we only recognize you because of your headband." Peach assured that she wasn't being rude. It wasn't a lie too. She was still a little afraid of him.

Ike grinned with a look that says he didn't quite grasp what she just said. "Y-yeah... I'm going to wear it now." He was planning on not wearing it but it became a habit that was so hard to forget. "I just noticed something." He turned to face Marth. "You're unusually quiet."

Marth who was listening idly at their conversation was startled for a second. "I'm mostly quiet."

"Liar! You are as talkative as me." Peach teased.

Ike laughed. "Well, I kind of expected Marth to praise me or at least say I did well." He rubbed the back of his head while grinning.

"You're quite conceited Ikey!" Peach joked.

"T-that's not it!" Ike protested. "Ikey?"

Marth laughed heartily. The awkwardness that he just felt seemed to have vanished. It was just a dream right? He didn't have to get so worked out about it. Peach and Ike heard his laugh too.

Hearing Marth's laugh, Peach thought that Marth just had a bad dream which is why he was feeling down. All he needed was some source of entertainment to lighten up. She suddenly felt embarrassed for being excited about it.

"I just thought he'd do something like that. I'm basing this on how I perceive Marth and what I know about him." Ike said.

There goes Ike again and his blunt statements, Marth thought. It tends to caught him off guard and end up flustered. "You think I'm someone who idolizes obsessively?"

"Of course not." Ike chuckled at the absurdity of those words. "I think you're a supportive friend."

Marth felt tingly for a second and found himself wondering why. How can Ike say such things so casually without harboring some sort of hidden intentions, he wondered.

"Oh Marth, you're face is red." Peach smiled at him amusingly.

"Who wouldn't?! Being regarded that way..." Marth said. He was the sort to get flattered easily. When Peach rained comments about how handsome Marth was, Marth's face was red as a beet. At least he doesn't try to deny it. It makes him look like he is wanting attention.

"You guys are so close." Peach said. She actually said it an impressed tone and she didn't mean anything else.

Close... close... it was precisely that they're close that Marth felt a pang in his chest. Having a dream like that felt so wrong. "Uhm, about a while ago. I was feeling down because of a bad dream I just had but..." The feeling of doubts prevents him from telling what he wanted to convey. "I feel fine now, thanks to you guys."

"What did we do?" Ike asked.

"Your conversation kind of lightened my mood." Marth replied in a half convincing tone.

Ike and Peach looked at each other and smiled. "You're welcome, I guess." They said simultaneously.

"I'll get going then." Peach nudged Marth. "I'm going to comfort my college just as you said. Ike is here so you won't be lonely anymore." And with that, she trailed off with a wink. "Don't forget to come to the concert later at night!" She was screaming far away and it was barely audible.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!" Honestly, he can't tell what Peach is thinking sometimes even though they have been friends for three years.

"What was that for?" Ike wondered, amused at Peach's quirkiness. "Let's have lunch then. I'm really hungry"

"Sure..." It seems Ike didn't quite get what Peach is implying much to his relief. In actuality, Marth didn't quite get it either.

* * *

A bad dream he says. Peach wondered what kind of dream exactly. Was it a sudden recollection of a horrible memory or a sad dream that felt so surreal? It was troubling enough to make Marth perturbed until noon. She grasped her hair in frustration for unable to determine why. "Men and their endless riddles!"

"Is something wrong Peach?" Corrin, the female one, asked concerned about Peach's sudden outburst. She was a new member of Peach's club. An exchange student for a year. Her situation was similar to the Robins, fraternal twins with opposite sexes but the same name. She was horrible at making tea and it would often end up too bitter or cold which is why she joined the club to improve her almost nonexistent tea-making skills.

"I'm just lost in thoughts." Peach smiled.

* * *

Dreams can be a manifestation of many things be it rational or not. It can be a recent event or a past memory. The imaginations one conceived before sleeping. The emotions that lingered such as happiness or regrets. It could be the desire that one has kept for his or her self. No matter how many times Marth tries to shrug it off, it seems to come back in his head like a boomerang. To have that dream is one thing but why?

"Marth, you just had a bad dream right?" Ike asked with a serious expression.

Having Ike look at him that way made Marth felt uneasy. Even more that they were back in the clubroom and it was just the two of them. The other members were also busy with the festivities so they had the clubroom all to by themselves. It brought a feeling of déjà vu. "Yes. But I told you I'm fine now right?" He just wants to forget it and now Ike is bringing it up.

"I guess. I just feel like saying sorry."

"Huh?" This kind of surprised Marth.

"You dreamt about your sister, at least, that's what I thought." Ike said avoiding Marth's gaze. "Probably because I brought it up."

Marth stared at Ike dumbfounded at Ike's apologetic behaviour which caused him to feel worse. Ike did nothing wrong so why was he apologizing? "I-It's fine really. Besides, that was months already."

"Well, dreams are random so you can never be certain about them." Ike said in a comforting voice.

It had the exact opposite effect to Marth. "With that logic, how are you certain that I dreamt of my sister?"

"I'm not certain. I just thought so because you seemed so down."

That's it. Marth was initially planning on keeping it a secret but Ike's gesture of concern makes him feel even more guilty. There was an utter need to reveal it. "It's because of you Ike."

"Hm?"

"You're so kind and considerate. Showing concern like that... what are you? A mother? In my dream, you and I... did..." It felt so awkward that Marth can't bring himself to mutter the word.

"Did what?"

"Did some vulgar things normal friends don't usually do!" Or rather, it was Ike who was on to him in his dream. Nonetheless, it was still troubling. "I feel bad..."

There were so many things Ike wanted to ask especially what Marth meant by 'vulgar.' He ended up laughing at the thought of it that he had to hold his stomach.

"Why, why are you laughing?!" Marth just brought up enough courage and faced through a lot of hesitations to confess and he gets a laugh on the face? "Don't you feel ashamed having such a vulgar friend?"

"Why would I?" Ike answered quickly with a hearty smile on his face.

Marth was completely taken off guard. He didn't expect to get such a reaction from Ike. He thought Ike would be disgusted. It seems he didn't knew Ike that well. Marth thought deep about it and found no reason at all. He just went silent feeling embarrassed.

"It was just a dream and even if you were..." Ike tried to hide his chuckle and almost choked. "vulgar, I'd be forced to accept it even if it took too long to find out. After all, that's what true friends are supposed to be, right?" _It's too late to back out._ Ike wanted to add that but decides not to.

Suddenly, Marth sees Ike brightly. His smile made Marth feel cozy in his chest. Ike sees him as a true friend. Everything seemed so silly now that he can't help but chuckle. "I got worked up for nothing."

Ike wrapped his arm around Marth's neck with his wrist resting on Marth's shoulder leaving his hand hanging lazily and leaned on Marth's side while ruffling Marth's hair with his free hand. "Damn right you are!" This prompted a little smile from Marth. "However, there must be something that triggered you to have that sort of dream. Could it be that you have feelings for me?" He said with a mischievous smirk.

Marth's eyes widened feeling the blood rush to his cheeks although uncertain why. "What are you talking about?!" He turned away from Ike but can still feel Ike grinning at him. "You really are conceited just as Peach said."

"Speaking of Peach, she said something about a concert earlier." Ike said ignoring Marth's remark.

"I almost forgot." Marth searched through his pockets and Ike let go to give him more movement. He picked out a folded pamphlet. "Apparently, the Harmonia Club and the Glee Club is collaborating a performance together and anyone can come for free. Zelda and Peach is part of it and wants us to watch."

Ike looked at the pamphlet and noticed that the concert was near. "We have like half an hour for the concert. We should get going then."

They had dinner first and proceeded to the venue of the concert.

* * *

The Harmonia Club and the Glee Club was presenting in a stadium. It was large enough that all students attending the university can possibly enter without feeling cramped. The clubs' name was strangely normal unlike the others. The members of the two clubs specializes in music related stuff. Zelda is from the Harmonia Club and plays the flute. Peach is from the Glee Club and part of the Soprano Team.

Ike and Marth were looking for vacant seats that was near the stage in order to see and hear the performance better. Lucina caught sight of them and raised her hand to signaled them to come. Lucky for them, Lucina and her group happened to leave a vacant spot and it was just right.

"You came to listen too?" Marth asked and seated beside Lucina. Ike sat beside him after.

"I like listening to music especially if it is soothing." Lucina said with her usual formal tone.

"I see."

"Oh and Ike." Ike bent forward a little to face Lucina. "Congratulations on the baseball game!"

"Thanks." Ike said. "You guys were watching?"

"Yes. We're on the same college."

Ike and Lucina conversed with each other forgetting that Marth was in between them. He wanted to exchange seats so that they could talk without having to bend a little but thought it would be rude to interrupt since their conversation had gone deep already.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Peach's booming voice filled the whole room with everyone shifting their attention to the stage although, Peach was nowhere to be found. Marth felt relieved that the two stopped talking. "Thank you for attending the concert. We know that everyone has been busy with the Intramurals so we really appreciate it that you took your time watch our show. And so without further ado, let us begin the concert." Right after she announced that, the whole room fell silent and the lights are focused on the stage.

The first part of the show was an instrumental song which was composed of a flute and a string quartet. The song started with a soft violin introduction. The music felt so soothing to the ears especially when the flute joined. The rest of the instruments went silent except for the flute which was slowly quieting down heading to the dramatic part of the song. The violins and cello were played harmoniously.

"This song feels so relaxing. Do you know what the title is?" Marth whispered to the person on his left which was Lucina.

"Ha ha! Yes, it will take some time getting used to."

Marth thought she wasn't serious. "Excuse me?"

Lucina giggled. "That's the title. Here. Check out the list of songs they're going to play." She handed to him a card which contains the flow of the program. It was scented and the design was glittery.

"How inappropriately named." Marth chuckled softly amused at how this beautiful piece had an odd title. _Ha ha! Yes, it will take some time getting used to._ Maybe he should get used to the title too. The words seem to ring a bell to Marth.

"Let me see that too." Ike requested and looked at the card. "What kind of title is that?"

The song looped once and ended. The audience clapped and most of the performers went off the stage for the second part. A girl wearing an elegant white gown climbed on the stage. She positioned herself near the microphone.

"It's Peach." Ike said in amazement. "I didn't know she can sing."

"I'm surprised how you guys can talk so casually despite not knowing each other well." Marth commented remembering their discussion earlier. Maybe Peach is just very good at it and socializing seems to be her forte. Ike is... Marth can't find the words somehow. He does look like the type who values his friends.

The introduction started with a guitar and Peach started singing. _Moon River wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style someday..._

Peach's voice was alluring leaving the audience mesmerized, their backs even more relaxed, letting themselves get swayed by the soft tune and voice.

"Most of the songs played so far has a romantic vibe to it, don't you think?" Lucina asked.

Marth thought about it. The first song was sweet and could be used as a background music for the romantic part of a movie. Heck, even the title was the sort of thing lovers would do. The current song was a classic and with the way Peach is singing it, it does sound romantic. "I suppose."

"How about you Ike?" Lucina asked.

"It's not even Valentines' day right?" Ike answered.

Lucina laughed a little. "It doesn't have to."

"Ike. Seriously." Marth said in disbelief.

Peach stopped singing which signaled them that her part has ended. She bowed to the audience in return applauded her. "The third and last performance will be a collaboration of our club. The title of the song is _Lost in Thoughts All Alone_. The song is about how hard it is to make a choice as it may lead to redemption or regrets. The sanity of one slowly sinking as despair falls over him or her as they suffer the grave consequences of not picking the other."

Lucina giggled curtly which surprised Marth.

"What is it?"

"The way she described the song. I just remembered someone who would say such phrases." Lucina said and of course, Marth had no idea what she meant. "Still, quite the sudden shift of mood don't you think? The last song seems serious and dramatic."

Every performer was on stage prepping themselves. It was going to be a huge performance. Murmurs of the audience halted when the violin played. The colors of the light changing to blue as if to match the mood of the song. _You are the ocean's grey waves destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach..._

The audiences were in awe. The instruments were in sync with the vocals. The lights changing from time to time added emphasis on the emotions that the audiences were supposed to feel. The lights were dancing especially on the interlude. The performers topped it off a notch holding their instruments with much gusto as if they were deeply immersed by the song .

_Yet the waters ever change flowing like time the path is yours to climb... You are the ocean's grey waves._ The song ended with a few piano notes. The lights went back to normal and the room brightened. The performers formed a line so everyone can see them. They held each others' hand, raised it, and took a huge bow. The audiences clapped with some whistles occasionally.

"Thank you everyone. It has been a pleasure performing for you guys. This wouldn't be the first time our clubs joined together to develop a performance. It's almost a tradition in our university now!" Peach cleared her throat. "Just like last time, does anyone wants an encore? We can only do one song so pick your choice."

Marth actually wanted to hear the first song again. It would be nice since its already night time. Most of the students has been restless since the beginning of the Intramurals and the song can probably rejuvenate the students and help them relax, Marth thought. He heard murmurs all over the place students trying to decide which song should the performers repeat.

"The first one!" Female Robin screamed. The male one hid his face with his two hands. Still, it helped most students to decide and agreed for the first song to repeat. Marth secretly praised her. The two clubs happily obliged.

* * *

It was just the first day of the Intramurals yet a lot happened already. It was just the beginning of fun and exhaustion. Ike is going to have another baseball match since they won the first round. The two Robins and Lucina won the Chess Competition and Word Factory Competition respectively and will compete again on the next round. Marth beat his opponent in the Tennis Competition. Needless to say, their college was dominating a lot of sports.

"Marth, about your dream earlier."

Marth jolted. "Enough of that already!" He was already resting on his bed. He felt tired and flustered having experienced a lot of awkwardness already.

Ike chuckled enjoying Marth's reaction. "I think I have an idea why you have that dream."

Marth got intrigued. "Really?" He looked sideways.

"It's probably because of my adv-"

Marth blinked, wondered why he suddenly stopped talking. "What's wrong?"

"My constant teasing!" Ike laughed weakly.

"Teasing." Marth thought what teasing he meant then he remembered those times where Ike would playfully flirt with him. Ike would affectionately call him gorgeous and say things like he would date Marth if Marth was to turn into a girl. "It's probably taking effect now (Even in my dream)." Marth said depressingly which made Ike feel bad, if not, a little.

"You mind sharing to me the details of your dream?"

"Ike!" Honestly, Marth wondered how he and Ike turned to friends when Ike was a bit of a jester. _I'd be forced to accept it even if it took too long to find out. After all, that's what true friends are supposed to be, right?_ That was surprising coming from Ike but even though, it wasn't the first time Ike would give him words of enlightenment. At the very least, Ike wasn't doing it on public. Besides, Ike is doing it since they're close right? It's normal for friends to occasionally tease each other. There is no need to give some other meaning to it. He was getting used to it which for some reason Marth thought it felt odd. "You're like a double-edged sword."

"What?"

Marth had no idea what he was saying all of a sudden. "N-nothing! I was thinking out loud." Marth smiled. If Ike was a double-edged sword, he'll just have to take his time getting used to it. It's funny how the song earlier was so on point.

"C'mon Marth! Tell me."

"Good night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> First of all, I apologize for the slow update. I think on the spot and type it on my free time and it so happens that my free time has become more limited. Anyways, on to the story.
> 
> The college most characters are in depends on the universe they are in. Basically, the Fire Emblem characters belong to the same college, the Mario characters belong to the same college and so on. To be honest, I think my story has an abundance of FE characters. It is up to you what their courses are like.
> 
> I took the liberty of putting here the clubs of the characters that are present and mostly for fun :) .
> 
> Swordwielders Club:
> 
> Marth
> 
> Ike
> 
> Link
> 
> Pit
> 
> Robins
> 
> Lucina
> 
> Corrins
> 
> Sweets and Tea Club:
> 
> Peach
> 
> Marth
> 
> Female Corrin
> 
> Glee Club:
> 
> Peach
> 
> Harmonia Club:
> 
> Zelda
> 
> Chess Club:
> 
> Robins
> 
> Speech Club:
> 
> Lucina


	4. Friend?

It was the beginning of another semester. Like most starts of another semester, there aren't any proper classes and some teachers don't even show around. Then again, the students are more than happy to have more free time. It just delays the upcoming hell days. Marth and Ike differ in year levels and interact mostly in their free time. They also have to keep in touch with their fellow classmates to avoid being left out. Knowing that...

"Hey Marth, wanna go to the arcade later?" Ike asked with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, sorry Ike. My classmates have plans and they really don't want anyone missing." Marth replied. It was hard. There were plenty of fellow course-mates on their first year but had a huge drop in numbers as the semesters passed. Some transferred or failed to pass. Being no longer classmates with someone he was close to was sad. They can still communicate at least but it just doesn't feel the same.

"Next time then." Ike said with a less happy tone.

Marth could feel the disappointment in his voice. He wanted to somehow lighten him up. "Why don't you go with your classmates who are in the same year level as you?" He hoped he didn't sound demeaning. Rather, Ike looked at him like there was something on his face. "What?"

"I just thought you sounded like a caring senior for a moment there."

"What does that even mean?" The only word he was able to grip was  _senior_ and he wasn't even a senior yet.

Ike simply chuckled. "See 'ya then."

Ike left and Marth raised his brow confused.

* * *

It was a rule or a tradition taught by the school to treat the older or wiser ones with reverence. Ike didn't pay much attention to the difference of their year level and talked to Marth without bias. The same can be said for others even the seniors like Peach. So when Marth acted like an elder student wherein he is one, it was a surprise for Ike. Then again, it was hard to ignore. Marth's year has been incredibly busy. It is true that they are roommates and even on the same course but oftentimes, one is too occupied or tired to even interact with each other.

It turns out that one of Marth's classmates was having a birthday party and was treating anyone around free pizza. No wonder his classmates were so persistent to be together. Marth mused himself with the thought and might as well join. They were in an eatery just outside the school but near enough to be walked at.

"It looks fun at your side." Peach whispered to Marth so suddenly which startled him.

"Y-yeah. My classmate is having a birthday." Marth looked around to see if there was anyone with her. He saw Zelda, Corrin and a few members of the Sweets and Tea club. "I didn't know the club was gathering here." There were a few males on the club and even fewer males who can cook. It was like the reverse situation of the Swordwielders Club. Marth was a waiter in the club.

"Don't worry. We just came here to try the food here so we can add more to our menu. Also, you guys are so noisy that you're bothering others but since it's someone's birthday, I'll let this pass." Peach paused for a second. "Where's Ike?"

"He's with his classmates I think."

"Why didn't he come with you?"

"Uhm I... told him so?"

"What?!" Peach slammed her hands on Marth's table. Luckily, it wasn't that loud to attract any attention. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"Oh, no! We didn't! He even asked if I want to go to the arcade with him but I can't because of this." Marth gestured for Peach to calm down.

Peach opened her mouth to say something but closed it back again. She seems to be processing her thoughts. "So, what did you tell him exactly?"

Marth wondered why she's that curious about it. "I just thought he should hang out with someone on the same year level as him too." Now that Marth thought about, he wondered if there was something wrong with it.

"Oh. OH! I almost forgot that Ike is not in the same year level as you!" Peach took a deep breath and sat beside Marth. "But you know Marth, I just thought of something. Isn't it precisely that you two are in different year levels that you should have agreed to go with him? I know how busy our year is."

"I guess..." Marth chuckled. "That just makes me feel so special." It was meant to be a joke but Marth himself thought of it in another angle which made him flush a bit.

"Someone is blushing." Peach poked fun at the fact. "Maybe you are special to him." Peach hummed.

"Do you even know what you're saying?!" Marth retorted and didn't know how to react at Peach smiling at him in a blooming-like manner. "But I get it, I'll humor him later."

"Why don't you try asking him who he likes? He might bluntly state it knowing his personality."

Marth chuckled lightly. "I'll try."

"Tell me if it's me okay? I'll gladly accept his affections." Peach jokingly added before standing up and going back to her table.

"Such confidence!" Marth snarked to which Peach replied by swaying her hair. He snickered and and looked at the clear glass window. The outside was engulfed in a red-orange tint as the sun was setting. He bade goodbye to his classmates and thanked them for the food. He also secretly brought two slices of pizza with him.

* * *

Ike did spend some time with his classmates. However, there was nothing special going on and most of them wanted to go home early or sleep. There was still that what they call hungover. Going to the arcade alone would be boring so he decided to stop by his club room before going back to the dorm.

"Good afternoon Ike." Lucina greeted.

"Hey." Ike greeted back with his hand raised. It occurred to him that he didn't respond properly. Lucina was mostly polite and he wondered if that was because he was one year level above her or she is that courteous. It didn't bother him that much but now it was after Marth's suggestion. "I mean, good afternoon to you too, Lucina."

"That's unusual." Female Robin who was sitting beside Lucina said. The other one was hanging out with his classmates. "You don't usually reply that way." She smirked at Ike raising her eyebrows up and down as if hinting something.

"I just thought I'd greet back properly." Ike smiled and thought Robin's expression was kind of funny.

Robin hummed seemingly not convinced. "Why'd you only greet Lucina?"

"Uh... because she was the one greeted me?" He said pointing at himself.

There was a second of silence until Robin sighed. "You are too serious."

"That's Ike." Lucina giggled who understands what Robin was suggesting. "Plus, Ike probably has someone in his mind already. It could be you Robin." She joked.

"Hey! You don't just pair me up with anyone." Robin exclaimed.

"Doesn't seem to stop you from doing it to me."

The two exchanged laughters making Ike feel left out. He did caught on to what Lucina said about having someone in his mind. "Well, there is someone."

Lucina and Robin was startled for a moment before looking at Ike with enthusiastic faces. "Who?!" They said simultaneously.

Ike laughed. "You don't have to know."

"Then you shouldn't have said it!" Robin exclaimed whose voice is evident with displeasure.

"Got it. I won't say unnecessary things next time." Ike said bowing a little like a subject in front of his majesty. He did this to mock Robin.

Lucina was actually amused at them. It was like watching a comedic duo in a theater. Robin smiled it off playing along with it telling him to rise.

Ike looked at the window from the other side of the room. The glass windows were dyed in a red-orange color as the sun was setting. He excused himself and left the room. He thought about their conversation as he went on his way to the dorm. Unconsciously, he gasped "Someone... huh."

* * *

For some reason, almost every people that person is close to will suddenly show interest in his or her life when the prospect of love interest is mentioned. Ike found this trait funny. What is it about knowing someone's interest that drives others to be so curious about it? There was also something more to it...

"Hey Ike! I brought some..." Marth was greeted by an empty room. "pizzas?" He went in and took a seat near the drawer and placed the pizza kept in a cellophane on top of the drawer. He was used to seeing Ike lying on the bed waiting for him. Ike was usually the first to arrive since his schedule wasn't so choked unlike Marth. It kind of felt lonely like how it was when Ike wasn't still around. He wondered if Ike felt the same.

"You're early." A voice suddenly came from behind which tensed Marth. "You're startled easily."

Marth sighed. "At least knock first you know."

Ike simply chuckled and closed the door. He rested his hand on Marth's shoulder and noticed the cellophane on top of the drawer. "What's that?"

"It's pizza, want it?" Marth gave it to Ike.

"Thanks." Ike took a bite. "Where'd you buy them?" He asked while still chewing

"It's from my classmate's birthday." Marth replied.

The room was usually lively with the two talking about anything in general and Marth offering tips and stories on how he fared last year so this silent atmosphere was odd aside from the sound of Ike munching.

Marth wanted to ask Ike the question but feels conscious on how he should phrase it. He can't just blurt it out all of a sudden. But they're friends right? Isn't it normal to ask about their interests?

"Ike." Marth called without looking at him busying himself by rummaging the contents of the drawer searching for nothing. "Do you have someone in mind lately? I mean, have you liked someone?"

"Huh? Why ask that all of a sudden?"

Marth kind of expected that reaction. "Well, my friends we're talking about it earlier so I just felt like asking." He hoped it was convincing and he was unconsciously scratching the back of his head.

"Heh, it's funny. Someone else talked about it earlier too." Ike said noting the coincidence. "But yeah, I have and still have."

Now that, Marth did not expect and he got curious. He didn't think Ike was the type to actually feel attraction towards someone. "Oh, who could it be?"

Ike chuckled. "I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"It'd be more fun if you try to figure it out." Ike smirked.

"Hmph. I'm not that curious anyway." Marth stood up not satisfied with the answer and then recalled what Ike said back then. "Could it be... that this is the thing you can't be blunt about?

"H-huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh Ike. That's adorable." Marth teased poking Ike in the arm. This was his first time seeing Ike with that expression. Ike was getting flustered about it! This felt so right for Marth, teasing a friend who is a year level lower than him. For him, it was an accomplishment. "Even a brutally honest person can keep secrets once in a while huh?"

"Hey! That goes for anyone right?" Ike was giggling but not because of their conversation. Marth was now poking him at the side of his abdomen and it tickled. Marth's expression was not helping. He looked so mischievous yet silly at the same time. "You want to know huh?!"

Ike pulled Marth and embraced him from behind only to tickle Marth.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ike stop! Ha! Ha! I give!" Marth can't help laughing. He was fidgeting all over trying to push Ike's hands away only for them to come back. He struggled until they tumbled to the floor.

"What about you? Do you have any?" Ike turned his head to face Marth.

Marth was almost out of breath from laughing. He didn't answer and was only able to make a huge smile. To his surprise, Ike jolted and stood up quickly. Ike helped him stand up although he wasn't looking directly at Marth.

"I don't know." Marth answered.

"I see." Ike said in a monotonous tone.

Marth and Ike differ in year levels and interact mostly in their free time. They also have to keep in touch with their fellow classmates to avoid being left out. Knowing that, it was clear for them that they'd prefer to be with each other.


	5. Perspectives

**Marth's POV**

Did Ike's teasing affect me that much that it somehow made it through my dreams? It sounded silly but at the same time it sounded logical. To be fair, it looks like he's kind of flirting to me giving compliments and all. No wonder it burrowed through my head.

"Hey Marth, wanna go to the arcade later?" Ike asked me, grinning.

"Oh, sorry Ike. My classmates have plans and they really don't want anyone missing." It was hard. There were plenty of us on our first year but had a huge drop in numbers as the semesters passed. Some transferred or failed to pass. Being no longer classmates with them was sad. We can still communicate at least but it just doesn't feel the same.

"Next time then."

He may not look like it but I can tell from his voice that he is a bit disappointed. A bit, I think. "Why don't you go with your classmates who are in the same year level as you?" I wondered if there was something wrong in my suggestion as he stared like I said something strange. "What?"

"I just thought you sounded like a caring senior for a moment there."

"What does that even mean?" I'm not even a senior yet.

He simply chuckled. "See 'ya then."

That was an awkward goodbye. Still, is he going to do what I told him? I'm starting to feel that there's something wrong in what I said.

* * *

"It looks fun at your side." Gah! Don't just whisper out of nowhere Peach. It can startle anybody.

"Y-yeah. My classmate is having a birthday." There's Zelda, Corrin, and a few members of the Sweets and Tea club over there... "I didn't know the club was gathering here."

"Don't worry. We just came here to try the food here so we can add more to our menu. Also, you guys are so noisy that you're bothering others but since it's someone's birthday, I'll let this pass." She paused for a second. "Where's Ike?"

"He's with his classmates I think."

"Why didn't he come with you?"

"Uhm I... told him so?" Is it that weird? Come to think of it, maybe we've been hanging together most of the time.

"What?!" She slammed her hands on the table. Luckily, it wasn't that loud to attract any attention. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"Oh, no! We didn't! He even asked if I want to go to the arcade with him but I can't because of this." Not so loud, you're going to make a commotion.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it back again. She seems to be processing her thoughts. "So, what did you tell him exactly?"

"I just thought he should hang out with someone on the same year level as him too." Now I'm really starting to think that what I said was wrong.

"Oh. OH! I almost forgot that Ike is not in the same year level as you!" She took a deep breath and sat beside me. I guess I can understand how she'd confuse Ike being in the same year level as me. It so happens that whenever they see me, Ike is with me most of the time. I don't want to think he's clinging to me that much, not that I have any problem with it. "But you know Marth, I just thought of something. Isn't it precisely that you two are in different year levels that you should have agreed to go with him? I know how busy our year is."

"I guess..." That's it! That's probably what has been bugging me. "That just makes me feel so special." And by special, I mean I feel like I'm being spoiled by him. A third year being spoiled by a second year. It feels defeating. Still, am I special to him? Have I been devaluing myself into thinking that I am just one of his many friends? Or maybe I have... a prominent place... in his...

"Someone is blushing." What?! Am I? "Maybe you are special to him." She hummed.

"Do you even know what you're saying?!" Besides, Ike is a guy. Why would he be attracted to me? Come to think of it, I never really thought of Ike as the type to feel attraction towards someone. Somehow, I'm feeling curious. "But I get it, I'll humor him later."

"Why don't you try asking him who he likes? He might bluntly state it knowing his personality."

It's possible. "I'll try."

"Tell me if it's me okay? I'll gladly accept his affections." Peach jokingly added before standing up and going back to her table.

"Such confidence!" I snarked to which she responded by swaying her hair. It made me chuckle. I guess I'm going to ask who Ike's love interest and might as well bring some pizzas for him. It's making my heart pound. Is it because of ...excitement?

* * *

I have been distraught ever since that  _gesture of comfort_ from Ike. Maybe I'm overthinking about it too much but a part of me is saying that it was too affectionate. Is that really a problem? I didn't feel any malice to it and Ike was just being honest as usual. Am I the only one making an issue about it? Ike's so-called teasing was not helping either as it was strengthening my worries. Furthermore, why do I get the feeling that Ike's words have a deeper meaning to them? Was it intentional or is it just me again? What was it that he can't be blunt about...?

"Hey Ike! I brought some... pizzas?" Nothing but silence. I went in and took a seat near the drawer and placed the pizza that I kept in a cellophane on top of the drawer. I was used being greeted by Ike since he was usually the first to arrive since his schedule wasn't so choked as mine.

I might as well think on how to ask him and what words to use. I don't want him to feel suspicious when I asked so suddenly. I need to find a way that the conversation will start on a topic close enough to the one I want to talk about and smoothly lead it into talks about his interest. Maybe I'm getting worked up over this, I should just ask directly. Still, I can't believe that we never had talks like this.

I feel like my thoughts echoed around the room. It was quiet and lonely. Is this what Ike felt most of the time waiting for me?

"You're early." Gah! "You're startled easily."

Who wouldn't?! You just made a sound without warning. "At least knock first you know."

He simply chuckled and closed the door. He rested his hand on my shoulder. It was heavy. "What's that?"

"It's pizza, want it?" I handed it over.

"Thanks." Ike took a bite. "Where'd you buy them?" He asked. while still chewing. Huh. The conversation started smoothly.

"It's from my classmate's birthday." I replied. Suddenly, there was silence, except for the sounds of Ike munching. "Ike. Do you have someone in mind lately? I mean, have you liked someone?" Why is it so troubling to face him directly when asking this question?!

"Huh? Why ask that all of a sudden?"

Uh... that's what I wanted to avoid the most. "Well, my friends we're talking about it earlier so I just felt like asking." It's the truth though.

"Heh, it's funny. Someone else talked about it earlier too. But yeah, I have and still have."

I can't believe he really answered the question. Moreover, I feel delighted but at the same time, anxious. Am I expecting something? "Oh, who could it be?"

Ike chuckled. "I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"It'd be more fun if you try to figure it out." He winked at me. There he goes again with his flirtatious mannerism.

"Hmph. I'm not that curious anyway." It's half of what Peach expected. He did say he was interested in someone but not a specific person. WAIT. Is he perhaps, shy about mentioning it? "Could it be... that this is the thing you can't be blunt about?

"H-huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh Ike. That's adorable." Oh. Oh. What's this? Ike is blushing? It's rare to see Ike with that expression. I didn't think a big man can be this cute. "Even a brutally honest person can keep secrets once in a while huh?"

"Hey! That goes for anyone right?" He sounded a bit worried. Heh. Maybe. I just want to relish this moment. I'm usually the one being played so this felt so right. "You want to know huh?!"

It all happened and so fast and I found myself being embraced by Ike rather tight from behind and it was uncomfortable. Is he annoyed? What is he going to do?!

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ike stop! Ha! Ha! I give!" It tickles! I need to breathe. NO, not there! I-I'm sensitive there. I don't think I'll be able to stand. My legs are starting to feel weak. I can't stand any longer...

He finally stopped while I'm still panting from exhaustion. Both of us lied down on the floor with him just beside me. "What about you? Do you have any?" He asked.

I don't even know if I have... any... w-why? Why did Ike suddenly come to mind? I can't think of anyone else. "I don't know." It was all I could muster either I was unsure or too breathless to answer.

"I see." Ike said in a monotonous tone. His eyes seem to have mellowed as if it was in pain.

I tried to distract myself and convinced myself it wasn't possible. But, it was hard not to notice. I'd hate to think that because of his teasing I felt this way. I feel at ease and even happy being with him. I'm just realizing this now. I might have feelings for you, Ike. But...

* * *

**Ike's POV**

The first time I met you Marth, I thought you were cute, a girl even. It was strange but I felt a sort of attraction. You were a guy for goodness' sake. I used to laugh at the thought and convinced myself, it's just his looks. Still, I genuinely wanted to know you and befriend you. Eventually, you became one of my most trusted friends. I feel comfortable the most with you which is why I don't have any problems being blunt with you. I enjoy your reactions and you would make me doubt my interests whenever I see your face turn red. Damn it Marth, it's illegal to be that cute. However, as time passed, this feeling of attraction was gradually developing into something else. I want to touch you and all those times I teased you, it wasn't a friendly act. It's because... I like you, Marth.

"Hey Marth, wanna go to the arcade later?"

"Oh, sorry Ike. My classmates have plans and they really don't want anyone missing." He replied.

"Next time then." Well, it can't be helped.

"Why don't you go with your classmates who are in the same year level as you...? What?"

"I just thought you sounded like a caring senior for a moment there." I'm so used talking to him that I almost forgot that we differ in year levels!

"What does that even mean?"

Heh. Don't you get it? "See 'ya then."

I have a sister like you Marth although, she's younger. I'm used being the elder one so I might have unconsciously treated you like one. You saying that was a big reminder of our difference. Don't you feel strange saying that since I'm usually the one that teases you?

* * *

"Good afternoon Ike." Lucina greeted.

"Hey." Wait, somehow it felt wrong. "I mean, good afternoon to you too, Lucina."

"That's unusual. You don't usually reply that way." Robin smirked raising her eyebrows up and down as if hinting something. I know what you mean.

"I just thought I'd greet back properly." Her expressions are funny.

Robin hummed seemingly not convinced. "Why'd you only greet Lucina?"

"Uh... because she was the one greeted me?" I didn't mean anything about it.

There was a second of silence until she sighed. "You are too serious."

"That's Ike." Lucina giggled. I wonder if she knows what Robin was suggesting "Plus, Ike probably has someone in his mind already. It could be you Robin." She joked, she knows.

"Hey! You don't just pair me up with anyone." Robin exclaimed.

"Doesn't seem to stop you from doing it to me."

Lucina really does look like Marth. I used to deny that I have feelings for Marth since I felt it was impossible to be with a guy. I felt like substituting Marth for Lucina and I'd no longer have to worry about our gender. They look the same after all. The thought was wicked but I realize that I can't just replace my feelings that easily. I don't want to be someone so shallow who only cares about the exterior. "Well, there is someone."

Lucina and Robin was startled for a moment before looking at me with enthusiastic faces. "Who?!" They said simultaneously.

"You don't have to know."

"Then you shouldn't have said it!" Robin exclaimed whose voice is evident with displeasure.

"Got it. I won't say unnecessary things next time." I bowed. It's fun to have moments like these occasionally.

The room was starting to dim since the sun was setting. I excused myself and left the room.  _Ike probably has someone in his mind already._  You're right about that Lucina and it has been troubling me for a long time. "Someone... huh."

* * *

For some reason, almost every people that person is close to will suddenly show interest in his or her life when the prospect of love interest is mentioned. I found this trait funny. What is it about knowing someone's interest that drives others to be so curious about it? Plus, why do I have this fervent desire to proclaim this feeling? I almost blurted it out to those two.

The door is open? He's early. I quietly approached the room and he didn't seem to notice me. What is he doing? He seems to be deep in thoughts. I'll surprise him.

"You're early." He squealed. Pfft. He squealed. "You're startled easily."

He sighed. "At least knock first you know."

That was too adorable. There was something on the drawer. "What's that?"

"It's pizza, want it?" He handed it over.

"Thanks. Where'd you buy them?"

"It's from my classmate's birthday." Marth replied. I didn't think he'd brought something.

Marth was still facing down rummaging through stuff in the drawer. I stared at the red gem attached on his tiara-like headpiece. It reminded me of our conversation in the past. It made me feel closer to him sharing each other's' worries. Also, I can't forget the way he looked at me when I gave back his crown. I didn't pay much attention to it but his eyes were so blue I wanted to look at it for a little longer. It shook me. It only confirmed my true feelings toward him.

"Ike." I snapped back. "Do you have someone in mind lately? I mean, have you liked someone?"

"Huh? Why ask that all of a sudden?" Don't tell me, he was able to read my mind or was I thinking out loud?!

"Well, my friends we're talking about it earlier so I just felt like asking."

"Heh, it's funny. Someone else talked about it earlier too." What a coincidence! "But yeah, I have and still have."

"Oh, who could it be?"

What is this situation?! Of all the people asking that question, he is the person I like! His eyes look so eager to know. Stop making that expression. "I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"It'd be more fun if you try to figure it out." I tried to escape.

"Hmph. I'm not that curious anyway." Thank goodness... "Could it be..." Huh? "That this is the thing you can't be blunt about?

"H-huh? What are you talking about?" He still remembers that?! I said that because it was getting harder to keep these emotions.

"Oh Ike. That's adorable." He playfully poked me. "Even a brutally honest person can keep secrets once in a while huh?"

"Hey! That goes for anyone right?" This is too much for me to handle. I thank GOD for giving me this moment but if you keep poking me like that, I'll... "You want to know huh?!"

I grabbed his arm and locked it so he won't be able to move.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ike stop! Ha! Ha! I give!" He's so ticklish. He keeps on squirming that I'm having a tough time locking him. My hands reached his chest and he yelped. HE YELPED! I was so surprised at the sudden sound that I lost my balance too. Is he sensitive there?! I can my feel my face burning up!

"W-what about you? Do you have any?"

He didn't answer. I looked at him and saw that his face was red. Was it from being out of breath or from touching his sensitive part? Either way, he looks so tempting... I need to restrain myself. I helped him stand up. I can't bring myself to face him.

"I don't know." He replied.

"I see."

What was I expecting? Just because I like someone doesn't mean that person will also feel the same. Why does it have to be you? Will I be satisfied maintaining this relationship? I don't think I'll be contended. But...

* * *

**Both POV**

I can't bring myself to tell you. I can't bring myself to risk our friendship. But I wonder and hope that you feel the same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Yeah, there's a reason why Chapter 4 felt incomplete. It was necessary for this. I feel like I'm delaying the story too much. Just confess already XD ! But, I take into account what if this happened to me in real life? Would I be able to say it too? I want the story to be more relatable to the readers out there. Thanks for reading. This ain't the last chapter hahaha.


	6. Surprises

Two people who have feelings for each other, one who has been keeping it and one who has just realized it. Is it possible to maintain their relationship as friends? Can they keep their feelings in check? Months have passed, and nothing changed. Will they be satisfied with the status quo?

Almost all courses have their own curricular organizations. This makes the students with the same course but different year levels be as one. It is required for them to join since it is not an extra-curricular. The organization that Ike and Marth is in will be participating in a convention outside the university competing with similar organizations from other universities.

"The place is kind of far. This time, it will be held in a university located in a mountainous province." Marth said while reading the flyer.

"This time? What do you mean?" Ike asked.

"Oh yeah... first year students weren't allowed yet to participate last year so you don't know. It was held in this university." Marth showed to Ike pictures from his phone.

"No wonder it was so noisy last year." Ike recalled taking a long quiz in the classroom but finds himself so distracted by the booming music. "Does that mean Robin and the others can't join?"

"Well, they are the last batch of freshmen, so the organization decided to let them join."

"I see." As Ike was browsing through Marth's gallery, a certain picture caught his attention. "M-Marth!"

It startled Marth. Did Ike see something he should not see? There is nothing to hide from him but he can't shake off the feeling of insecurity. "W-what?!"

"You're the contestant of the pageant last year? And... you even won first place! How come I never heard of this?!" Ike was impressed but he actually felt pressured.

"Well, you never asked." Marth answered lamely followed by a hollow chuckle.

"That thought hardly crossed my mind. You should brag about it from time to time." Ike smirked and wrapped his arm around Marth.

"I'm... not... conceited." Marth said with a faint voice lowering his head a little.

Ike thought Marth's reaction was queer and different than usual. Normally, Marth can shrug off his teasing and show a dignified expression. Ike got curious as to what face Marth is making. "What's wrong?"

It sounded husky that it prompted Marth to look to Ike for a second. Their eyes met which Marth quickly turned away to. While Ike can only see Marth's left cheek, he noticed that it was a little red. Was it too much? Ike thought. It was somehow making him feel uneasy but pleased at the same time. He let go of Marth.

"But still, who would have thought that I have befriended the most beautiful man in the program. I'm so lucky!" Ike said accompanied with a thumbs up.

Marth flinched. "G-go say that to the person you love! Honestly... you say embarrassing things sometimes." Marth thought it was sweet and he could easily mistake it as a gesture of affection. This is just his usual teasing... right?

Ike laughed. Say that to the person he loves? He unwittingly did. He was being sincere but had to make it sound like a joke so Marth won't get the wrong idea. Well, it is the right idea. Ike is still hesitant about it. Most of his musings have another meaning. "Anyhow, what's your talent in this pageant?"

"Huh? How did you know that there's also a talent portion in the pageant?" Marth asked.

"Uhm, ain't that... natural?" Ike chuckled in a monotonous tone.

Marth felt something fishy. Somehow, Ike's level of surprise was higher than the usual. "You know, you've been busy for the past few weeks. Ike... could it be? You-"

Marth was abruptly stopped by Ike, his mouth, covered by Ike's hands.

* * *

(Two weeks ago)

"Ike, you have been selected as the male contestant for the pageant in the upcoming Regional Midyear Convention." The president of the organization said.

Ike's eyes widened. This was all too sudden. It was taking him a long time to react. He gasped loudly that it didn't sounded like one. "Wait, why me?!"

"Because, you have potential." Robin, the female one, said with glee.

"Huh, what are you doing here?" Ike asked, annoyed. The two Robins were there and so was Lucina. However, Lucina has been blushing for a while.

The president cleared his throat. "We wanted to try something different this year. The theme will be a lady and her knight in a medieval setting."

Ike was trying to process everything in hiskly mind. Medieval? Princess with her knight? What does this have to do with him?

"It has been decided. Lucina will be the princess and Ike will be the knight." The president added.

So that's why Lucina was here. The other two probably accompanied her.

"Isn't that great Ike?" F!Robin patted Ike's shoulder.

"President. Why me?" He paused to look at Lucina who was looking sideways. "Not that I have any problems with Lucina, I think someone else like Marth should take my place. He's... more appealing than me?" Ike sounded unsure of the last part.

The president simply smiled. "Marth can't participate at the moment."

Ike grew confused at the answer.

"Oh Ike, you belittle yourself. You may not know it buy you are handsome plus with your blunt attitude and gruff manner, you fit the description of a knight or a stern mercenary. No joke. Corrin looks too feminine and my twin brother is too wimpy." F!Robin said.

"Hey!" M!Robin shouted with F!Robin ignoring it. Ike admits, it was kind of savage.

"Just as Robin said. Plus, with Lucina's princess-like disposition, we're confident at having you two represent the school." The president said as if trying to convince Ike.

Ike was about to say something when Lucina spoke. "Uhm, Ike. I know you don't feel comfortable but let's bear with it. Our seniors entrusted to us this heavy task since they have faith in what we can do. So, let's do our best!" Lucina was genuine in her words and offered Ike a handshake.

"I don't mind being paired with you Lucina. In fact, it is an honor to be partnered with a respectable lady like you." Ike rubbed the back of his head and smiled in defeat, accepting his role. "It's just... fine. But, I don't have any experience on pageants so I-"

"We'll help!" Both Robins exclaimed.

"We are aware of the burden of the task so the organization is willing to assist you as much as possible. You will practice starting this and every evening with your partner on proper etiquette and how to walk." The president assured.

Ike sighed. "How did it come to this?"

(back to the present)

* * *

"It's a bit embarrassing! But yeah, I'm the contestant." Ike said which sounded like a rant. He didn't let go of his hand until he realized that he was touching his lips. "S-sorry about that."

"It's fine." Marth said unsure why Ike was apologizing. "Let me guess, they chose you without your knowledge?"

Ike chuckled. "Yeah." No wonder the president smiled so suspiciously when he asked. Marth was the previous contestant.

"I can understand. They call you and the next thing you know; a burden is given to you." Marth can't help smiling recalling the past. So, who's your partner?"

"It's Lucina." Ike replied.

Marth was surprised. To think that they'd let a freshman join. "They really went full throttle again. Looks like they want to maintain the victory streak. If you win, it'll be the fourth streak."

"Now I feel pressured."

Marth laughed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to pressure you."

"I should have told you about it. I kind of wanted to see the surprise in your face. Looks like I was the one who got surprised." Ike said followed with a smirk. It was half the truth. Even if he knew about Marth's experience, he'd still be embarrassed to tell it.

"Why didn't you?" Marth asked but sounded more like a remark. He wasn't really looking for an answer. "Well, my talent there was... singing."

There was silence in the room for a few seconds.

"You can SING?!" Ike broke the silence.

Marth was taken aback from Ike's loud voice.

Ike calmed and continued. "Come to think of it, you often arrive in our dorm late at night. You have an event too?" Marth must be practicing for something too.

"Yeah, I'm one of the members for the Sing and Dance competition."

Ike stared at Marth which was making Marth feel awkward. "What?"

"Nothing. I thought I knew a lot about you already. Looks like there's more that I didn't know." Ike grinned.

"I guess I'm not the type to share unless someone asks." Marth smiled.

"I see." Ike said. Ike wasn't the type or person to be inquisitive but he wanted to know even the most trivial detail. This was strange even for Ike. "Then prepare yourself. I want to know more about my friend no matter how small it is."

Is it a joke? The tone didn't sound playful. Was Ike sincere? Marth's feelings were clouding his thoughts. A part of him wanted those words to not come from a friend. "S-same to you. My practice might be finished earlier so I'll see if I can watch your... progress." Marth covered his mouth as to not laugh but it came out like a snort.

Seeing Marth amused was making Ike feel light. Who would have thought that seeing the other being happy would make him feel contented? "We'll see each other's efforts during the convention."

"The pageant is the main event so you better not disappoint us. You are carrying the name of the organization, no, the university." Marth smirked. It was kind of fun seeing Ike look stumped "But really, just be yourself Ike. I did that too."

"Easy for you to say." Ike noted how Marth was so reserved on the way he talks to people, walks on public, and pretty much of his behavior. Lately, Marth seems to be loosening up even doing a comeback when teased where in past, Marth would protest vehemently with his face turning red. He used to be so naive who can't even tell if Ike was just messing with him. Ike believed it was his influence and he seems rather proud with it.

Marth chuckled. He was being himself. Although, he is not aware that his usual behavior is prince-like and an upbringing that could easily qualify in a pageant. Plus, he got the looks to accentuate it. Despite that, Marth doesn't think highly of himself. However, he did notice the slight changes of his personality and is mostly present around Ike.

* * *

Marth decided to go with Peach since she invited both to a restaurant that was newly built just a walk away from school but Ike was called by the organization for a meeting in preparation for the pageant so he couldn't join them. They were able to occupy a table in the second floor near the glass wall on the, a place that Peach preferred just to see the view although it was slightly obstructed by cable wires. She can still see the university from there.

"Whaaat?! That means... I can't watch the convention." Peach said in a slumped position. Since the convention last year was in the university, she was able to watch all the event.

"We're not even on the same course." The event was exclusive for our organization only. "You were able to get in because you were handling my make-up unless of course, you're willing to go that far." Marth said and took a sip on his drink.

"Never mind. We have a huge project anyways. So... who's this year's Mr. Whats-it?

"It's Ike." Peach received her answer directly.

Peach almost choked from the dessert she was eating. "Really?!" Ike being all gentlemanly and walking in a tuxedo was hardly registering in Peach's mind. But she is curious somehow. She wondered how Ike would look like wearing a formal attire. "Dang it. I want to see. Marth, you must take a picture for me. A rowdy person like Ike moving with grace is a must see."

Marth laughed. "All right, I will." Come to think of it, he never saw Ike in a formal attire either. Marth is kind of looking forward to it. He's pretty sure Ike would have adapted already. He could just imagine Ike walking to the stage wearing a white polo underneath a black vest which emphasizes his broad shoulders and bui-

"Hey Marth, you here?" Marth flinched. "You seem lost in thoughts."

"N-nothing." Crap. What came to his mind, Marth thought. Somehow, Ike was more appealing than he believed him to be. Could this be the effect of liking someone? "Peach, your boyfriend is that... plumber, right?"

"Why yes, the only man who truly captured my heart." Peach said with her eyes glimmering.

A curve escaped from Marth's lip. "You know, I've been wondering about this for a long time. (I wanted to ask but I was afraid I'll sound insulting) Your boyfriend is not your... y-your..."

"My usual type?" Peach completed his question to which Marth nodded slowly. "True. He's not pretty like you. He's not as hunky like Ike. He doesn't have Link's attitude. And he's shorter than me, shorter than Pit even. Maybe because he's Italian? Italian lovers are the best you know?"

Marth's jaw dropped. He was listening attentively and the joke broke his mood. "I-is that so?"

"Just kidding." Peach said with a cheerful beam before her expression slowly turning into a mellow smile. "Truth is, I don't mind if he ain't my type. I like him for who he is. It may have started as a feeling of debt since he saved me from danger."

"Danger?"

"I... was kidnapped once. But this person, who could just pretend like he saw nothing, who could have just minded his own business, helped me escape. I felt so thankful that I wanted us to meet again until we became friends. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be with you here today."

Wow. That was a bit depressing to hear from Peach who is normally cheerful. It was also the first time Marth heard of this. "So... eventually, you started to fall for him?" It sounded more like a declaration rather than a question.

"Yep!" Peach said back to her usual cheery tone much to Marth's relief. "I don't believe in love at first sight, attracted maybe. But I do believe it is one of the factors, a starting point even. But right now, I can't help but see him as the most amazing person on earth."

Marth can't help smiling at this one. That was cute, he admits. There was this feeling of curiosity that has been lingering in Marth's mind for a while. "Is it safe to say, you're in love? How can you even say you're in love?" While seemingly directed to Peach, this was also for Marth's need for confirmation.

"That's quite the philosophical question there Marth, did something happen?"

Marth felt like something heavy landed on his back. "N-nothing! I uh..." An excuse was nowhere to be found or made up.

"Well, I'll answer it anyway."

Marth sighed in relief.

Peach leaned on the glass looking at the view and collecting her thoughts. "Honestly, love can start from almost anything like crushes, admiration, gratitude or even... friendship." Peach glanced at Marth who is bowing down a little by moving only her eyes and looked back at the view. "He's not what I thought I wanted but now I want him. It's like the reverse. Usually, you need to be charmed or find the perfect guy to be in love but in my case, I find him charming in many ways and perfect after falling in love. "

A lot of what Peach said felt so relatable to Marth. He wanted to end up with a girl but finds himself falling for a guy which is not exactly what he wanted. "I see..."

Peach felt a little satisfaction to Marth's questionable reaction. She felt the need to add more. She sat properly and faced Marth. "The thing is, you don't just wake up and think 'I love this person.' Heck, you may not even realize it. There are many signals but still, we doubt." Peach paused to drink. She placed her elbows on the table and rested her head on her two hands. "We don't decide to fall for someone voluntarily. The real decision is whether to pursue these feelings or not accept it. But hey, this is just me okay? Everyone has different perspectives in love."

Marth laughed softly. "But you sounded legit. I actually agree(relate) with what you said."

Unbeknownst to Marth, Peach guesses that Marth is currently having feelings for someone and she has an idea who that person is. What Peach said was true but she also worded it in a way it will struck Marth and seeing his reactions only strengthened Peach's deduction. But she still won't say it unless it happens.

* * *

Marth was practicing for their group's performance. The band consisted of five members which included Marth, the two Robins, and the two Corrins. They were midway through the whole song when Ike and Lucina barged in suddenly.

"Ike?! Lucina?! What're you guys doing here?" Marth asked certainly surprised but pleased.

"We wanted to see how you guys are doing." Lucina answered.

"What? It should be us checking you out." F!Robin said but is still happy seeing her friend.

"Well, you get to see us on the day of the convention." Lucina assured. "I want to tell you guys that we're going a day earlier from the event to the location for the necessary preparations."

"Also, chances are... we'll be staying at the backstage most of the time so we wanted to see you guys perform in advance." Ike added and Lucina nodded.

"Wow Ike, your manner of speaking has certainly become a bit more… refined." M!Robin pointed out followed by the group simultaneously humming in agreement.

"So, would you guys mind if we see you perform today?" Lucina asked clapping her hands together.

"I can understand how you feel. So everyone, let's give them an all-out performance!" Marth raised his fist and the other members followed with a gleeful yell.

The performance had four parts. The first part had Marth sing a solo with the other members staying still in their poses for the first few seconds and everyone danced after the sound of the three cymbals. The second was a duet of the two Robins and the third part was a duet of the two Corrins with the other members being back-up dancers. The last part was a V formation with the point on front. They'd huddle together before striking a final pose.

Ike whistled in awe. They looked like a real band. Also, he finally heard Marth sing and he has a decent voice. "That was good. You guys will blow away the audience."

"That was impressive. Singing while dancing at the same time is no easy feat." Lucina said whose eyes are glimmering.

The members grinned and was still panting from the performance.

"You bet it is." M!Robin said stretching out his hand.

"Are there some areas we need to improve?" F!Robin asked.

"I think it was great. I could hardly think of anything to suggest." Lucina answered. The three slowly walked far away from the group and conversed with each other.

The two Corrins and Marth were left with Ike.

"They're so close no?" F!Corrin said in an awed voice.

"You are?" Ike asked. He never did know them since he never got the chance to talk to them.

"Oh. I'm Corrin." She rested her hand on the other Corrin's shoulder. "We're... both Corrins."

Ike chuckled. What a coincidence, he thought. Two pairs of white-haired twins in a row. "Just like the Robins. I wonder if it's a trend, twins with the same name."

Marth nudge Ike and the two Corrins simply laughed it off. "Despite that, I can still see a significant difference. You like black and blue colors" He said pointing at female Corrin and then switched to the other. "while you like white and red colors. I can tell from the shirts you guys have been wearing. You wore it every practice."

M!Corrin awkwardly chuckled. They were already distinguishable from their sex. They wear that color simply because they were accustomed to it.

"Marth, I think you now have a rival on the pretty face contest." Ike joked which Marth took a while to understand that Ike was referring to M!Corrin.

"Sometimes I feel insecure because my brother is prettier than me." F!Corrin played along much to the other's chagrin.

"Heh. I like you already." Ike grinned and offered a fist bump to F!Corrin to which she happily obliged. "Still, I'm impressed at the way you guys danced. How do I describe this...? I certainly felt your confidence. Who taught you the moves?"

"It was Marth." M!Corrin answered and Ike whistled again in surprise.

"I had dancing lessons but I'm not really confident in that field. As long as you can move or sway your body, its good enough." Marth was telling the truth or that is what he chose to believe. He mostly learned waltz or ballroom dances.

"Hey, I'm no good either so who am I to judge." Ike wondered what kind of dancing he was taught. Knowing Marth's refined movements, Ike concluded it was one of those dances that needed fancy tiptoes. He could just imagine Marth performing at a ballet. Now that he thinks about it, Marth's sword style was graceful, almost like a dance even. He could have integrated his dances to his style. "You kind of stood out Marth not because I think you're good at dancing but you looked like an enthusiasm generator."

"I thought so too!" F!Corrin beamed. "It encourages us to dance with confidence even though dancing isn't exactly my forte."

"Do I... really?" Marth admits he was flattered. But he wasn't going to disappoint them especially after they replied with a nod. "You guys better retain that boost on stage."

"Guess I better have that confidence too." Ike said.

"It's the main part. We'll be looking forward to it." Marth paused shortly. "Definitely." He added with a smirk which made Ike feel uneasy.

* * *

Morning has arrived and Marth is greeted by a quiet room as he woke up. It didn't look so busy except the chair near the drawer wasn't placed properly. He wondered where Ike was since Ike was usually the first to wake up and Marth would see him getting ready. Marth stood up to the drawer and saw a note attached to the mirror.

"Luce and I have to leave in advance

Good luck to us!"

Marth smiled unknowingly. He went through the same thing and it was nice to have a good reason not to the attend class for one day. Marth is feeling even more excited that he slightly lamented about having class this day and wants to skip but he doesn't have any reason whether good or bad. Marth is more excited this time compared to last year. Was it the thought of seeing Ike in a suit? Marth smiled at the thought of getting excited seeing a rowdy guy who never fancies formal clothing to finally wear one but a part of him says that maybe it's not completely wrong. He just wants to see him.

Unbeknownst to Ike, the reason why they have to go earlier than the others was because of a photoshoot. Marth wondered if Ike was oriented about this and he should have told him. Ike is fine with taking pictures but to pose like a model, Marth can hardly picture it. "Good luck indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Rambles:  
> I apologize for the delay. School has been busy lately. But hey, because of my busy-ness, it gave me an idea for the preceding chapters ^_^ . This part won't last just one chapter and I'm making this convention a significant push to their relationship. Also, I thought of a convention since I was recently into one and I enjoyed every part of it. I was a member of the Sing and Dance competition :3 . Anyhoo, I won't discuss about myself ta-ta!
> 
> Trivias  
> Marth's VA is Hideo Midorikawa. The idea of Marth singing was inspired from Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem wherein Marth and the protagonists sang the FE theme which I honestly think its cringy and Marth's saiyan hair was not helping. Also, M!Robin's(I decided to put M! or F! to indicate their gender since I was getting tired having to say "the male/female one.") VA is Yoshimasa Hosoya who also provides Shigure's from FE Fates voice and we know he can sing :D . As for the other three, I don't know if they can sing but it's great to imagine otherwise.


	7. The Convention Part 1

The organization assembled early in the morning in school where the bus will pick them up. The opening ceremony will start around 10:00 AM and since the venue is far, they have to arrive an hour earlier as the journey might take two to three hours. While the students still feel sleepy, they were compliant that they can sleep in the bus. Eventually, the bus arrived. It was 8:00 AM and they were halfway to their destination.

Marth who was sound asleep was awoken by a sudden vibration in his pocket. Lazily, he took his phone out to see a new message coming from Ike.

"Good morning. You guys heading already?"

"Good morning. Did something happen?" Marth asked despite having a clue about what it could be.

"I have a feeling that you know. But yeah, something did." Marth hummed as he read the text and another message came. "There was a photoshoot and I wasn't prepared for it. I don't know if it went well or not."

Marth chuckled lightly as to not wake the others. "There's more coming. I think I'd prefer to hear your rambles in person."

"Very funny. I wish you were here though."

The reply startled Marth for a while not knowing what to reply. Ike sent another message after. "Granted, you'd probably be laughing while watching me but at least I'll feel comfortable and maybe confident." Ike sent a laughing smiley shortly thereafter.

That ticklish sensation came back again. "Aren't you with Lucina? Is she feeling the same as you?"

"She's a natural, man. It's making me feel ashamed to be her partner. Still, I'll do my best." Ike replied.

"You better. Besides," _you said you feel more comfortable if I was there, right? Just try to imagine me as the cameraman or a as a substi-_ Marth stopped and deleted what he just typed. "You're as capable as the others. You'd do well on your own." He added a smiling emoticon in which he actually was.

"You think so. I'll take your word. I'll talk to you later Marth. We're... going to practice dancing."

"Good luck! Ha! Ha!" And Ike no longer responded. A smile escaped from Marth's lips. Ike dancing was a rare sight to see. Oh how he wished Peach was here. He might take a video of it for her.

Marth leaned his head to the window staring at the panoramic scenery. Marth's eyes slowly started to sink as more road signs and clouds slipped through.

***

The group has finally arrived to their destination and the students moved out in a rather slouch manner after sitting for hours. The place they were staying in was an inn and it was just a walk away from the university where the event was going to be held. They were given less than thirty minutes to go to their respective rooms and be ready to move out.

"Dear GODS, this place is wonderful." F!Robin exclaimed as she entered the room and slumped to the bed. "The bed is so soft, better than the ones at the dorm." She added, her voice muffled as her face was on the pillow.

"A REAL bed at last." F!Corrin said and the two shared giggles.

Meanwhile, on the other room.

"I wish we can just forget about the competition." M!Robin said a moment after he opened the door.

M!Corrin laughed. "I feel the same."

Marth wanted to be in the same room with them but he was assigned in the same room of the officers. He pulled out the things in his bag and placed them on the drawer near his bed. There was a wardrobe with just enough hangers that can pin the clothes of the officers and Marth. Marth has two attires for two events and carefully placed them on the drawer. They were told to wear the organization's attire to identify themselves.

***

It was now time to move out and they were told to bring what they think is necessary for the opening ceremony. Students from different schools assembled in the court. They were greeted by students of different levels from the host university calling them out and even whistling to grab their attention.

Marth took a seat and surveyed the area. The court only had four pillars that support the roof so they can enter and exit anywhere. It felt spacious even with many students gathered. With everyone settled, the ceremony began hosted by two energetic emcees. Marth wondered where the candidates of the pageant are as they were nowhere to be found.

They were going to parade outside the university. Each school went out orderly forming a clustered line with a tarpaulin at the beginning that says the name of the school. It was now their turn to move out. They passed by the gate and it turns out the candidates were waiting outside. They served as the frontlines. Marth wanted to approach Ike and Lucina but it seemed hard to pass by the crowd and it also looked like they were busy entertaining the officers or more likely, being treated by the officers. Marth should know since he's been there. He and his partner were treated with utmost delicacy and importance and admits he kind of liked it.

They passed by various houses and buildings, a small replica of the Eiffel Tower made by recycled materials, and a gate which served as the entrance for a park. The parade stopped at a large dome which turns out to be theatre with little walls to allow air freely in the room. The students went to their respective seats per school. The ceremony resumed and the hosts asked if they were excited to see their candidates to which the students gleefully shouted yes.

Marth chuckled when the hosts asked if they wanted to see the candidates dance. The music started and the first to enter were the ladies with graceful steps. As all of them reached their designated position, they started dancing with delicate movements as if the intention was to allure the audience. True enough, most boys whistled.

"Is that really Lucina?!" M!Robin exclaimed.

"I didn't think she was capable of that." F!Robin was as surprised as he is. Lucina was mostly behaved and composed so it was a shocker for them. Nonetheless, they screamed her name to show their support.

The ladies exited the stage and it was the men's turn to dance. They entered the stage while having eye contact to the audience with cool expressions in their faces. Their dance were the opposite of the ladies with rough movements showing their toughness and suave and it succeeded in making the girls squeal.

Marth paid much attention to Ike. His dancing was not as bad as he thought. Although, Marth admits Ike's movements were a little stiff. Still, it was a rare sight and Marth can't help grinning about it. He also recorded everything to show Peach when they return to the university.

The men stayed in their position and the ladies went back to the stage circling their partner as they reached him. They did a pose as the music stopped. The audience applauded them enthusiastically. The candidates introduced themselves to the audience school by school followed by cheers of their supporters.

"I am Lucina."

"And I'm Ike."

"And we are, the candidates of ___ University." They exclaimed with pride and confidence. They smiled at each other when their supporters cheered for them.

"Whoa. Did you see that?" F!Robin asked whose cheeks were slightly red.

"Yeah. The way they smiled... it's like they were smitten with each other." M!Robin answered.

"It's probably intentional. This way, they could attract the judges' attention or even the other schools." F!Corrin said believing her assumption to be correct and admiring Ike and Lucina for their supposed act.

"Y-yeah! You're probably right." The two Robins said simultaneously in a rather awkward tone which Corrin notices but smiles instead.

After the last candidate, the hosts announced that what they saw just now was just a teaser and that the real show will begin at night. They showed the schedule of events on the big screen. Academically-aimed competitions will be held in the university to take place on the break given while the non-academic events will be held at night in conjunction with the pageant in alternate turns meaning after every contest, it will resume to the pageant acting as some sort of intermission and back to another contest and again. With this, the prologue ended and they were told to return to their respective stay-ins or stay to make use of the stage for their practice. Marth chose the latter and informed his party.

"Aww... and I was looking forward to lie down on that luscious bed." F!Robin said in an exasperated tone.

Marth chuckled. "We can rest later. For now, we'll just see how we can position ourselves on the stage and then return here an hour earlier for our last rehearsal."

They proceeded to the stage but another school had the same plans but reassured Marth's party that they will be quick. Marth thanked them for their generosity and seemingly not acting hostile.

They went to the backstage to see if the candidates are still present. There was no one except for some stuffs and props that will most likely be used by the contestants.

"Wow. They're really intent on keeping them from us. I'm getting thrilled on what they have in stored." M!Robin said still surveying the surroundings. "To make Lucina dance like that..." He added followed by a mellow laugh.

"Well, she does appear dignified most of the time so we didn't expect she'd do that. Not that I'm saying dancing like that is not dignified." Marth said thinking he could reference Ike too. He doesn't look like the type to dance but he's surprisingly doing well.

"Still, why do Lucina and Ike have to stay in a different hotel or cottage or whatever?" F!Robin asked. She was starting to miss the girl.

"They need to interact with their fellow competitors too to lessen the awkward atmosphere and encourage friendly rivalry between them. This type of contests tend to go out of hand so its best if the competitors can get along. Plus, it reduces tension knowing that the others feel the same too. It really enforces camaraderie on each sides." Marth shared to them feeling very much obliged. He went through this too. Meeting new faces was actually enjoyable.

"You sure know a lot Marth." M!Corrin remarked.

"Oh. Uh, isn't that a common fact?" Looks like they didn't know. They were confused at first but hummed in agreement shortly. Marth wondered why he had to keep the fact he was the contestant last year when eventually, everyone will find out.

They were then called by the group using the stage saying it's their turn. And so, they adjusted their positions to make good use of the large stage. Even with empty seats right in front of them, they were feeling the pressure and excitement knowing that they will be performing with a lot of people watching.

***

Marth was not in the same room as Robin and Corrin. He was lumped with his fellow batchmates. They talked for a while but they eventually left wanting to look around the place leaving Marth alone. Personally, he didn't mind as he had the whole room to himself but admits he does feel a bit lonely. Usually in his free time, he would be hanging out with Ike having long conversations or eating somewhere they haven't visited yet. A thought climbed up to him, he spent most of his time with Ike that he has no idea what to do now that he ain't around! Maybe, he should have went with his fellow batchmates...

He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. His bed was near the window and the rays of the sun passed through the glass and stung his eyes. He untied the curtains and went back to his positions. A sigh escaped from his mouth and wondered how Ike and Lucina are doing right now. They better be interacting with their rivals rather than spend the time with just the two... of... them...

Marth suddenly felt prickly. The image of Ike and Lucina interacting together with huge smiles and eyes gazing longingly at each other came to mind. He didn't want to admit it but maybe he was inflicted by the green-eyed monster's spell. Marth felt bad for thinking of such. He has no business feeling that way since Ike and him were not in that relationship, not that there would be a remote chance of them being together.  Marth's thoughts were in denial and contradictory of each other.

_It was just a dream and even if you were... vulgar, I'd be forced to accept it even if it took too long to find out. After all, that's what true friends are supposed to be, right?_

Marth suddenly remembers those words from Ike. True friends? Acceptance? Was Ike watching a lot of romance movies? He doesn't look like the type. That sound like a line that would normally be used in those genres.

_Could it be that you have feelings for me?_

Is he just being conceited? Or is he aware? Which is it? He even sounded like he liked it.

_I have and still have._

That means it can’t be anyone recently...

_I’m not telling. It'd be more fun if you try to figure it out._

Why the suggestive mannerisms? Why does it have to be so cryptic? Marth was close to making assumptions but felt that it would be very conceited of him to think so.

***

"Your longing expression looks stupid. Your looks ain't pretty enough to qualify for a pageant."

"Shut up." Robin said as she poked her brother's forehead. "What you say about me applies to you too. But at least you have the decency to say 'pretty enough' so I'm still gorgeous."

M!Robin smirked. "You're thinking about Lucina, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, just what are the odds, right?"

"I'll say." The brother agreed. "It's like fate favors her or something."

"She's deliberately put in a situation where it highly encourages her to do so."

The two fell silent for a while. They were in a new area that was quite far from their university. They wanted to try the local's delicacy.

"Does it bother you? We tend to get stares from the locals as if were aliens." M!Robin said after taking a sip from her drink. Ever since they went out of the inn, the locals have been giving them occasional glances. Heck, some group of elementary children were clearly talking about them.

"A little. Alien is too much." F!Robin chuckled a little. "What did you expect? We're not from here after all."

"I don't know. Adore us because my sister is good-looking therefore I am too?"

It prompted a smile from his twin. The two went on and on about how breathtaking it is to be in a place not familiar to them before finishing their meal and heading back to the inn.

***

It was an hour before the main event and the group was at the venue just as Marth planned. They can't practice at the stage since there were already some students from other universities and they wouldn't want to spoil their performance so they decided to practice at the parking lot where there weren't much people passing through.

"All right! Looks like we're ready!" Marth exclaimed.

They went inside the theatre and it was already teeming with students.

"Oh! I'm getting nervous. There are so many people!" F!Corrin said. Their presence was intimidating.

"Ugh. We haven't even stepped on stage yet and we're getting cold feet already." M!Robin said as he surveyed the area and gulped.

"That's understandable. But think about Ike and Lucina. They're facing the same ordeal as us yet they are able to maintain their cool." Marth reminded them. He was also feeling nervous even if he already experienced it. But the fact that Ike and Lucina are doing their best was enough to somehow lessen the tension. "So, still nervous?"

"A lot less."

Loud music erupted from the theater which signaled the start of the event. The emcees introduced themselves once again and announced the flow of events. They asked if the audience are ready to see their fellow representatives in the pageants to show off their respective universities' organizational attire.

Each pair walked on the stage starting with the lady, the gentleman, and both. Each pair having their own style of walking and final poses. The audiences squealed for every turn. One pair in particular generated a lot of cheer when the girl willingly let herself fall to be captured by the guy.

After all the contestants had their turn, it was now time for the next event. It was the MTV Spoof which were parodies or alternative takes on music videos but mostly parodies. Marth's university poked fun on a song which involved a daughter of a chieftain voyaging to open seas to find the missing heart of a goddess to restore the fertility of their island.

After all music videos were played, it resumed to the pageant this time with the contestants wearing the local's cultural attire. It was a nice touch to show appreciation to the host university.

Next event was the sing and dance contest Marth and his party were participating in. This was the most awaited part for the night as it was the second to the last part of this night's segment. The audiences are clearly anxious as to what the contestants have prepared for them.

The first group performed and received much adoration from the audience. The proceeding group weren't slackers either as they generated enthusiasm as much as the other. There were screaming and cheering all over the place. The audiences kept murmuring at how professional-like the performers are that they felt like they saw a real band.

Marth and his party were the next performers and they were told to go the backstage to prepare. They saw how busy it was with people constantly moving around. The pressure that loosened earlier returned to them.

"Robin!"

"Marth!"

Two familiar voices called from behind. They turned and their nervous expressions quickly turned to smiles and they ran toward the two.

"Lucina! Oh how I longed to talk to you again! Or even be with you!" F!Robin gave Lucina a tight embrace but released shortly since Lucina's costume was kind of prickly. They haven't completely taken off the cultural attire yet. There wasn't much contact between the three since Lucina was so pre-occupied and can't even stay in the same inn.

"Me too." Lucina said. "Even though I saw your rehearsal, I wish I can still see the real thing."

"Hmm... if your cousin was here Lucina, he'd probably be astonished by your suit and make grandiose comments about it." M!Robin said which prompted Lucina to laugh lightly. It was true and she'd most likely enjoy hearing it.

Marth observed the two. The place was humid yet the sweat on their faces was visible. Justified as they were wearing stuffy costumes and the backstage was quite crowded with other contestants and their respective make-up artists. "How are you guys doing so far?"

"Yeah, you guys always seemed composed on the stage! How do you that?" F!Robin asked.

"Is that how we looked? Honestly, my heart keeps beating fast every time I go on stage. The audiences' eyes are making my legs weak." Lucina paused and motioned her hand to Ike. "But Ike reminds me that he also feels the same so it somehow alleviates the nervousness." The two shared glances and smiled.

Marth swore he heard someone squeal. It sounded like from F!Robin. He did notice that Ike and Lucina look so comfortable with each other. Last time Marth remembered the two interacting was when the Swordwielders Club was celebrating its anniversary and it was minimal. Then again, they were mostly together during their practices for the event and until now so it'd be strange if they weren't acting familiar with each other already.

"How about you Ike? How'd you do it? Give us tips since we're about to perform." M!Robin asked. It didn't sound sarcastic but it made the group chuckle.

"Well, I know that my partner is giving her all so I'd be ashamed of myself if I don't do the same. I must catch on to her level." Ike said followed by a huge smirk.

"Y-you think so?" Lucina asked, her voice, shaky. Either she was blushing or the light was making her face glow red. Ike replied with a positive hum.

"Plus, I know someone has gone through this already so if that person can do it, I can too." Ike said with emphasis on the word 'someone.'

Marth noticed that Ike glanced at his direction when he said that. It amused Marth somehow as to why must Ike have to make the identity of that person ambiguous. Does he not want the others to know? "Really now?"

"I can only guess who that is." F!Robin said with a mischievous expression.

They stopped when they heard the excited sounds of audience screaming. The opponent was done performing and it was now their turn to put on a show. Marth and his crew no longer felt hesitant. Meeting Ike and Lucina seemed to have gave them a boost that the feeling of uneasiness slowly slipped away from them and was replaced with a feeling of complacency.

"You guys can do it!" Ike shouted.

"We'll be rooting for you!" Lucina shouted as well.

Hearing those words were uplifting and the group looked at each other with determined expressions. Their classmates were chanting the name of their university.

"Everyone, watch over us." Marth murmured and a few seconds later, the music started...

***

After their performance, they went outside the theater panting and their hearts racing.

"W-we..." F!Corrin gasped for breath. "We did it!"

"It felt so satisfying." M!Corrin added.

"Cheers to us!" Marth raised his fists forward and the others followed. "We can finally sleep without troubles!" Marth joked.

"You really stand out there Marth! When you started singing, all the girls started squealing!" M!Robin noted.

Marth chuckled lightly. Surely he didn't garner all the attention. "Come on Robin, I could hear the amazed gasps of the audience when it was your turn to sing."

M!Robin laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head and his twin sister was making a smirk while poking his cheeks. It was true. M!Robin had a soothing voice yet he refuse to acknowledge it. Either he was feeling humble or didn't think quite highly of it.

"These two also!" F!Robin looked at the two Corrins. "They looked like they really enjoyed standing in front! You guys really shined out there."

Marth observed his group frolicking at each other. He can't help but smile feeling thankful that he got to meet these wonderful people and even stood with them. All those practices were worth it. The thought of winning didn't matter to him. For him, the bonds they made was a reward itself. But there was still this feeling of wanting and he knows what exactly that was.

"We still have to go back to the place. The program hasn't ended yet. We still have to support Ike and Lucina on their last walk for tonight!" Marth exclaimed and they hurriedly went back to the theater.

The sing and dance competition was over. The audience was unaware that they were breathless watching the performers. The last event for the night had the pairs wear an attire that is worn when they put into application their courses but this time, there will be a picture interpretation after everyone had a chance to walk.

Everyone looked handsome and beautiful in their attire and none of them couldn't have worn and handled it better.

Lucina was shown a picture of what seems to be a flow of the growth of a parent and a child. The first showed a parent carrying an infant and the last had an adult presumably the infant from the first all grown up carrying the clothes of her parents. Lucina described the picture at first before adding a heartfelt statement of how our parents cared for us 'til they exhaust themselves and that we should shouldn't feel indebted but rather give to them the same amount of love and care since they are our parents and be with them in their last moments to avoid regrets.

Ike was given a picture of two people talking to each other but they appear to be wearing a mask. Furthermore, the masks are opposite of their real expressions. The masks showed a happy expression while their real expressions are far from what they are wearing. Ike pointed out that fact and asked a rhetorical question on why do some people have the need to put off a façade when it only pains them. Are we supposed to be contended with pretending? However, he did mention that it might be because of insecurity or the fear that one might lose something should he or she show his real intentions.

                Marth thought their answers were good. It was just as constructive as the others. But something about Ike’s answer bothered him. It didn’t really offer a resolution. He could say something around the lines of ‘only when the person gathered courage can they be brave enough to remove the façade.’ Oddly or perhaps, undeniably, it seemed to have struck a chord in Marth. It was as if Ike just described how Marth felt.

END OF PART 1


	8. The Convention Part 2

Two people who have feelings for each other but is yet to recognize each own.

Ike's slumber was interrupted by the loud ringing of a bell which signified that it was breakfast time. He was still feeling sore from yesterday especially his back. He didn't know that maintaining a straight posture for hours was suffice to say, agonizing. It seems, standing still was more exhausting than moving a lot. But compared to yesterday, the feeling of discomfort was bearable today. Thankfully for today, they had no photos to be taken and dances that needs to be practiced. They were done and there was no more need for rehearsals as they were already accustomed on what to do on-stage. He had all the time until tonight to do what he wants if he doesn't count the talent portion that will happen in the afternoon. Ike has decided that his talent will be a show of swordsmanship. Lucina was also thinking of the same thing. Being a Swordwielder Club's member had its benefits. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to be done in the place they were staying in and the only person he is familiar with is Lucina. He had no problems talking with the other guys but they were mostly during rehearsals. Most of them were pre-occupied and planning with their partners.

Ike recalls the events last night. He missed a lot of what was happening outside the backstage and the audience reactions were making him envious. What made them shriek so much? The organizers were intent on keeping them a surprise for the audience and secretly cursed this fact. All he can do is imagine how Marth's performance went by listening to the audiences' noises. He did see them during rehearsals. The actual performance wouldn't that be different aside from being more polished and with the proper attire. He then came to the realization that he was just looking for an excuse to see Marth. He only got to see Marth for like a few minutes yesterday and their interaction was minimal.

Ike got up from his bed, woke the others who were unaffected by the loud ringing and went to the dining room along with the other contestants. The tables were reserved for each school. Lucina was already on her seat and raised her hand so Ike can see her.

"Good morning Ike." She greeted and stared at him for a few seconds. "I'm not used seeing you without your headband."

"Mornin' Luce." Ike greeted back. Ike started calling her that on their practice sessions. At first, it surprised Lucina since it was her first time being called by other names but she eventually got used to it though. In fact, she finds the nickname endearing even and appreciates it that she was given a nickname. "I'm still me, right? How do you do it Lucina? You don't look like your struggling with this at all."

"How I do it? Well, I actually feel nervous being stared at by many people. I also find doing regular poses to be quite... embarrassing."

"Likewise. It doesn't help that we have to smile while doing it."

"Yes!" Lucina agreed wholeheartedly. She wasn't the type to make a forced smile.

Now, their friends always commented on their default facial expression. Lucina almost always shows a serious expression while Ike was constantly frowning in the eyes of the others and it tends to intimidate them and Peach was one of them at first but eventually saw beyond the scary facade. The staff were struggling on teaching Ike and Lucina how to smile on stage. They were both capable of smiling but being forced to smile for no reason ended up with hilarious, if not, awkward results. Ike's forced smile was obvious and stiff while Lucina looked sinister that it sent shivers on the staffs.

It was hopeless at first but during one practice, Lucina was walking with heels and she kept fidgeting along the way. Ike was willing to be beside her in case she lost her balance. The staff saw a picture of two people so comfortable with each other having fun along the way and the joy in their faces was genuine. They decided it was best to let them act natural and their serious expressions wasn't that bad. It was possible that they could smile somewhere in between the actual performance if amused. A genuine smile was decidedly better than a forced smile.

"But your smile looked perfectly fine Lucina." Ike commented.

"R-really?" Her eyes widened at first feeling abashed from the compliment. "T-thanks Ike." She said with a subtle smile looking directly at her drink.

"What were you thinking of?" Ike asked. He meant the time when the staff told them to think about what would make them grin. It actually worked for the two.

"It's a secret Ike." Lucina giggled. "How about you? You may have complaints but you also look perfectly fine when you smile. What are you thinking of, Sir Ike?"

Ike made an astonished sound. He is aware of his default frowning expression but to be told that he looks good smiling was new. Plus, it was told by Lucina who wasn't really the type to give a snarky remark. Well, the sir part was a bit playful. "Am I now? Well, it's not really a matter of WHAT it is." Ike was not sure why he felt the need to humor that question.

"Oh." Lucina was quick to catch up. "It's a WHO then? Could this be that someone you told me and Robin about?"

Ike smirked. "I'm not denying that." The waiter came just in time to give Ike his meal.

"Oh and Ike, after you're done eating, we're going to meet our officers. They want us to try our princess and mercenary attire."

***

The contestants headed back to the theatre an hour earlier before the event. It was chaotic as usual with the staffs marching around from one place to another. The backstage was full of intricately designed costumes each with its own theme. The staffs discussed to them the flow of events; OOTD attire, Interpretative Dance, Theme Wear, Pop Dance Competition, Ballroom Attire which will also include the question and answer portion for the select five only and lastly, the awarding ceremony.

"Ike, do you always look for Marth when you walk on stage?" Lucina asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Ike was taken aback at the sudden question.

"I mean, when I walk on stage, I always try to look for my friends, Robin. If I caught a glimpse of them cheering for me, it makes me more comfortable being on front of the crowd."

Ike never thought of it. Furthermore, since they were constantly moving, it would be hard to walk while surveying the audience to look for one person. "Not really but I can tell that they, including Marth and Corrin, are cheering as loud as they can for us. That's more than enough for me."

Lucina chuckled. "You're right. Knowing them, they're probably screaming their lungs off that the other schools start to get bothered."

"I can just imagine them." And it is funny.

"This is will be the last part of this convention." Lucina took a deep breath. "And the last that I will join a pageant."

Ike snickered agreeing much with Lucina. "Let's get this over with."

More and more students gather in the theatre, the murmurs turning into loud chatters. Almost everyone was wearing the same shirt, the one recently given for the convention. It was minutes before the beginning of the program. The contestants are all set in their attires waiting for the emcees to call them out. Loud music played and the audience went quiet, their attention on the two emcees standing on stage.

"Good evening everyone! Are you all properly rested?" The energetic female emcee asked with much enthusiasm and was responded by the audience in the same manner.

"That's good because tonight, we'll most likely be done at dawn!" The male emcee exclaimed. He was less lively compared to his partner but still retains the charisma they give out. "Tonight will be filled with thrills and surprises." The big screen behind them, which was a live action display for the audience to have a close perspective on the stage, showed the flow of events. "I, for one, am especially looking forward to the theme wear portion. I wonder what creative costumes they have in stored. Don't you think so too?!" The audience answered positively.

"Well, I'm looking forward to the swimwear competition! I want to see some skin exposed!" She said and laughter filled the room.

"Unfortunately, it won't happen here." Her partner mused.

"All right everyone! Do you want to see them in their most fashionable attire?!" She paused for a reaction. "Wait no more! Here they are!" And the two emcees walked away from the stage. Each pair went on stage starting with the lady, the gentleman, and both. Their clothes ranged from hippies, summer clothes, and gangster-like.

Ike was wearing a sleeveless black jacket that exposes his arms, a bandanna in place of the usual cloth around his head but still exposing his rowdy hair, and below were denim pants. Lucina wore dark blue long-sleeved polo underneath a light blue sweater. Her lower costume was a dark skirt slightly reaching her knees but wore black leggings. Her tiara was replaced with an appropriate headband to match her outfit. Their combination was a stereotypical depiction of a bad boy and a geeky girl. Nonetheless, it received positive feedback from the audience but did not stand out comparably to others.

After all the contestants had a chance to walk on stage, the next event automatically took place. It was time for the Interpretative Dance section. For uniform purposes, only one song will be played for all schools so it is up to the students to have their own version.

"How many times have we heard that song already?" Ike grumbled.

"Five. This is the sixth one already." Lucina answered.

A groan came out from Ike. He wished that it was time to walk out already rather than hear the song repetitively.

All performers were complete much to Ike's relief. The emcees returned to the stage once again for a few comments regarding the performance earlier. The emcees, who are thrilled themselves, gleefully announced that the Theme Wear is up next and are personally looking forward to it. "Without further ado, here are the contestants in their fantastic theme wear!"

As soon as one person stepped on stage, the audience started squealing and gasping in awe at the pure brilliance of their clothes. The first pair consisted of two angels with feathery wings behind, one delicate and one warrior-like. It looked stiff at first but when they stretched their hands diagonally, the wings spread and looking ready to soar. It was a clever use of strings and it was barely visible that it appeared the wings were moving on its own. It stunned the audience and it helped that they were the first to appear leaving the observers with more expectations. Another entered with their own gimmicks like fairies and even those that seemed out of this world.

A lean figure walked on stage clad in blue, a scabbard clinging on her waist, a blue cape gliding before her, she wore a mask that resembled a butterfly. The audience started murmuring on who that person is and they weren't sure if they were looking at a boy or a girl since her hair looked short. She had an air of elegance and nobility around her. She paused at the center of the stage and slowly unmasked herself as if to raise the tension. Her hands reached for the back of her head and swept her hair letting it free revealing that it wasn't short. The audience and judges were amazed at the transformation! They wondered how Lucina's long hair was kept that way. It provoked a lot of gasps and awe and it didn't stop there. The sword wasn't just for display. She unsheathed the blade and did some swings and strokes as if to demonstrate her prowess with a sword. She exited the stage leaving an astonished crowd.

A man with a rugged appearance walked on stage carrying with him a large sword that resembled more like a claymore. Despite it being a prop, it looked heavy to wield giving an idea that wielder of the sword is a man of power. A distinguishing feature that he has was a headband worn around his head leaving the ends to dangle freely. His armor didn't seem to have symmetry as one arm is exposed while the other one is covered with a shield. His red cape appears rather tattered but that only accentuated his brusque appearance. In contrast to Lucina, he carried an air far from that of nobility. Like Lucina however, Ike garnered awed reactions from the audience and occasional whistles especially from the ladies. He paused at the center and did heavy and powerful swings and the judges know it since they were nearest and felt a gust of wind on their faces. He effortlessly lifted the sword and let it rests on his shoulder casually walking away from the stage.

The two returned again on stage and made a final pose. Lucina held her sword with two hands diagonally with the hilt some inches away on her face with the tip pointing the earth. Ike let the sword stood up supported by his right hand to prevent it from falling. (Basically, their artwork from Smash 4.)

When all the contestants were given the chance to showcase their uniquely woven and crafted attires, the female emcee excitedly walked on stage to make comments and asked the contestants to remain on stage for a little pep talk. The contestants were staring at each other with confused faces.

"Your attires look fabulous! I bet you surprised your classmates with it. Let's see what they think about your costume." She exclaimed and the spotlight suddenly focused on another area. The male emcee was standing there with the students. He picked a student and asked what school they are from and what they think of their representative's attire. They even frolicked with students. The audience got a taste of the nervousness the contestants were feeling.

"Let's have one last interview. Why don't you pick someone from there?" The male emcee said to his partner.

"Yes, I'm going to ask..." She slowly marched to Ike and Lucina. "these two. You guys look like the real deal. Just look at the attention to detail here and the materials used for these! What was your name?" She asked and pointed the microphone to Ike. Ike was startled for a few seconds but then stated his name anyway. This caused his classmates to make an excited noise. It caught the attention of the male emcee and he proceeded to approach the source of the noise. "Ike. I like what they did with your costume. We get to see a good view of your nicely toned arms."

The crowd lightly chuckled, even Ike. "This is my sword arm so with this, my arm feels less restricted to movement." Ike's answer could be interpreted as him staying true to his theme wear and embracing the persona to make the attires even more believable and as a way to entice the judges in which the emcees lauded. Little did they know that Ike was serious in what he said and it was by no means some sort of gimmick. Ike didn't bother though. Lucina, who knows that Ike was serious, giggled softly.

"And you are?" The emcee pointed the microphone to Lucina and she stated her name. "Lucina. We thought another contestant joined on stage. That was quite the drastic transformation right there." With this, Lucina's university screamed with glee very proud for them. "You guys are supposed to be?"

"A mercenary." Ike answered.

"A princess." Lucina answered after.

"Oho? Let's ask if their supporters think so too?" The male emcee said having picked a student to ask and it happened to be F!Robin. "Do they look like one?"

They were seated in his order. F!Corrin, F!Robin, M!Robin, and M!Corrin. F!Robin felt the need to answer in the same way as the previous students, boisterous and proud. She took a deep breath and shouted. "YEAH!!!" M!Robin who was right beside her, was covering his mouth with his hand uncontrollably shaking.

It startled the emcee leaving him wide-eyed. Still, her classmates went along with it and cheered for her.

Ike and Lucina was laughing awkwardly at their friend's excitement. Still, they applauded her for it. In fact, it somewhat erased the tension they were feeling. The atmosphere felt familiar, just friends making the mood a little comfortable.

"We've got one last question to you Miss and then we'll proceed to the next event." The male emcee paused for a while which made F!Robin a little worried about what it'll be. "Relax, this question won't affect anyone's score... probably. With all these matching suits and all, do Ike and Lucina look like a couple?"

"You better stay at the princess' side Mr. Mercenary!" F!Robin answered and was backed up by her fellow schoolmates. Even M!Robin decided to join as well.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you have a say in this, Mr. Mercenary?" The female emcee asked with a smug expression.

It was awkward as it is, standing in front of many people and having to pretend. Ike had never tried acting before and they were forced to extemporize. "I intend to make her money's worth. No, it's more than that."

Their classmates were pleased with the answer that they started chanting Ike's and Lucina's names. "Spoken like a true mercenary." The male emcee remarked.

Deep inside, Ike wanted to bury his head in shame. He hoped Marth wasn't there to see it but he highly doubts it. Come to think of it, he didn't see Marth in the audience. Sure it would be hard to look with so many people clustered together but Marth was familiar to Ike and he was confident he'd spot him anytime but he was nowhere to be found. Where could he have been with all the excitement nad commotion happening here?

Lucina was taken aback by Ike's answer. She didn't think Ike would go this far. This made her laugh a little and though it was oddly sweet.

With that, the Theme Wear ended and was proceeded by the Pop Dance competition. Each school having their own gimmick to gain awe from the audience.

It was time for the last portion of the event, the Ballroom Attire. Everyone was looking forward to the contestants in their fancy suits and elegant dresses. But also, the part that makes the contestant's and watcher's hearts beat fast with pressure and anticipation, the question and answer portion where their wits will be put to test.

Ladies in their elegant and vibrant dresses and gentlemen in their most prim and proper tuxedo appeared one by one on stage. It was a completely different atmosphere than the previous stage walks. The judges were getting serious and their gazes were more intense that it could notice the slightest mishap. The contestants were focused on their movements careful not to make an awkward step. Their facial expressions are not showing a sign of unease but a firm confidence. They've done this multiple times that they got used to it.

Lucina wore a navy blue dress that synchronizes well with her hair color. She replaced her usual yellow tiara with a sparkling white that dazzles every time the light hits it. She retained her cowlicks, a facial trait that her friends acknowledge that made her recognizable aside from the tiara she wears. Her lips were rosy than usual. Her friends can agree that she was more beautiful than ever. She wasn't the type to care about her appearance and does not bother grooming herself but if she put more effort into it, she can even be more of a lady.

When Ike appeared on stage, most of his classmates were too surprised to make a sound. They think it was a drastic transformation. The Ike who can't be bothered to wear his uniform properly and style his hair was nowhere to be seen. Standing there was a completely different person, they murmured. Truthfully, they were curious what Ike would look like in a suit and their curiosity was satisfied indeed. He wore a blue polo underneath a black suit. But what they noticed the most was his hairstyle. His normally unkempt hair was combed backwards but managed to retain its spiky-ness Ike's hair was known for. It exposed his face more and his classmates can agree that he is handsome. The scar was hardly visible and one would have to be very near Ike to see it. Overall, Ike looked neat.

All the contestants stayed on stage with their partners beside them. It was time to hand out the sashes on the contestants who deserved them. They were rewarded for various aspects such as best answer in the picture interpretation, best cultural attire, and more separately for each gender. Ike and Lucina garnered the best theme wear and the best ballroom attire. Most of the contestants got two to three sashes. It was an intense competition that there was no hoarding of sashes. However, it wasn't enough to determine the winner. The emcees picked five ladies and five gentlemen to step forward. They were selected to take part in the Question and Answer portion. The rest went backstage and they were congratulated for their efforts. Lucina was the third lady to be called while Ike was the last gentleman to be called. Their university was screaming heavily.

"Our Lucina made it!" F!Robin exclaimed frantically grabbing her twin's shirt.

"Ike made it too. He sure gave us a suspense." M!Corrin said and looked at M!Robin who is nearly choked from his twin's grip and looked back at the stage as if nothing happened.

"There will be two special people with us here tonight. They will be the ones reading the question out loud to you. This night will be their last walk. Their reign will end here. Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome, the Mr. and Ms. of last year's convention!"

A lady clads in white, her hair tied in a bun and it was a refreshing green reminiscent of the grassy plains appeared on stage accompanied by a man clad in white tailcoat with a blue vest underneath. His hair was a light shade of blue, had a crown on his head, and looked familiar.

_MARTH?!_ Ike's eyes were wide from surprise. It was clearer now why Marth was nowhere to be seen earlier. He was busy preparing for... this. He felt dumb for not seeing this coming when he knew from the start that he was last convention's winner. It was just a picture at first but seeing it in person now, Marth was gorgeous and his attire looked snazzy.

"Each of you will be given the same question so to make it fair, we request the other four to go backstage and wait for your turn." Marth said and his tone was so punctual. Marth seemed so different, Ike thought. He looked like an actual prince!

It was the ladies to answer first. The first lady to be called stayed on stage while the rest and the gentlemen went backstage and into a soundproof room. They were being watched over by two staffs. One inside to prevent sharing of answers and one outside to inform the current situation. Even so, not one of them had intentions on doing it.

"I never knew Marth was last year's winner. It was such a surprise seeing him so sudden." Lucina said, her voice sounding like a child in awe at everything she sees.

"He didn't tell you?" Ike asked.

"No. You knew already?"

"Yes." Ike chuckled a little. "He won't tell unless you ask him to."

"I guess Marth's not the type to brag." Lucina said in admiration.

"He is kind of humble... too humble." Ike said. One doesn't normally spout out their achievements. They'd come off as conceited if they do that.

The staff outside signaled them that the first lady was done and the second one stepped outside. They were told not to speak about the question to their partner and the others.

"After her is me." Lucina mumbled.

"Are you feeling nervous?"

"Yes. I... didn't really think we'll make it this far."

"Me too."

"You feel the same? Knowing that makes me feel a little easy." Lucina witnessed her father standing in front of a crowd once making a speech. He stuttered in some of his sentences but nonetheless, delivered the whole speech. He was an awkward man and is not the type for pleasantries. He didn't like pretending to be someone else and claims that there's nothing there to fix. Still, he had no qualms on adjusting himself if the occasion needs to. Her father was an example of being comfortable of being himself and Lucina admired him for it.

"I don't want both of us to be shaking from nervousness." Ike grinned as an attempt to ease her. "Just answer truthfully. The Lucina I know speaks from her heart. Just be yourself." Ike wondered if that was a good advice. Being yourself was not always a good thing especially one as blunt as Ike.

_Just be yourself._ Those words rang on her ears. That's what her father used to say. "Thanks Ike. Likewise, the Ike I know isn't the type to mince words. Just be yourself." She reflected his words right back at him.

They both smirked at each other. This was kind of frequent almost like a routine. They feel nervous but then they find a way to feel better afterwards. The second girl went back and told Lucina it was her turn. Ike bade her good luck.

Ike looked at his phone to see four unread messages. They were from Robins and Corrins expressing surprise at Marth standing on stage. This means that despite their months of practicing together, Marth never bothered to tell them. Ike felt someone staring at him. It was the staff, worried that Ike might ask someone from the audience what the questions are. Ike assured him that he wasn't and even offered to surrender his phone. The staff declined with a smile saying that all of them are good kids and felt bad for assuming. "Don't apologize. You're simply doing what's right."

Lucina returned and just when Ike was about to talk to her, Lucina stopped him and gestured that her mouth is currently zipped. Ike had a confused expression at first before giving her a thumbs up. She smiled at the next person to come on stage and was smiled back as well.

The contestants went on stage one by one and they would come back with exasperated faces making Ike feel uneasy. This was different compared to waiting for his match during the Swordwielder's club competitions where he would even be excited. He took a deep breath, calming down a little. Eventually, it was Ike's turn and he stepped on stage confronting the judges. It was kind of weird that Marth was treating him like a stranger but Ike knew full well why.

"Mr. Ike, how are you feeling?" Marth asked.

"Still can't believe I made it this far." _Crap._ Ike was acting too familiar.

"You're very honest Sir." Marth remarked which made the audience slightly chuckle. "Now, here's the question. I'll only say it twice so pay attention. In relevance to the theme of the convention, ECHO: Unity in One Beat, how can you promote the theme despite the heating rivalry and the discrimination that is going on? I repeat..."

Ike didn't pay attention to the second time. He already absorbed the question and was thinking of what to say. Ike was well aware of the discrimination going on and knows that the other competitors look at them differently since Marth was from the same university as Ike and Lucina. Ike has an idea of what to say and is troubled how to deliver it an elegant manner. _Just be yourself_. Ike suddenly remembers his words to Lucina. How hypocritical of him to say those words and not even follow it? _Sorry friends. You may not like what you will hear but I'll do my best._

"You are given two minutes. Timer starts... now."

"I..." Ike raised his chin up and faced the audience. "Don't really get the fuss on this 'discrimination.' All of us have different appearances and personalities but in the end, we all go to the same place. To have a petty argument and increase tension over our differences is something I can't understand. I know that its more than that and not everyone feels the same as me. I think we're over-complicating problems when it could all be resolved with... words." _Heh. Is it now? The things that come out of my mouth sometimes. I say that and yet, there's one thing I struggle to tell. Marth..._ "There's no echo if you don't make a sound. One word might be enough. A fight? Apologize. A mistake? Explain... Have feelings? Confess." Ike shifted his gaze into Marth and Marth is noticeably shaken. "Of course, it won't work if the other side refuse to listen. Being an advocate is not enough, there must be willingness and cooperation on both sides. That's all. Thank you."

As soon as Ike ended, most students were shouting and squealing but the loudest was his school. Ike is astonished at their reaction and believes that what he said wasn't much but nonetheless, it relieved him that they liked his answer. The judges were seen murmuring to each other and gestured to Marth that they need time.

"T-thank you for that wonderful answer Mr. Ike." Marth stuttered, aware, but pretended it didn't happen. "You may now return backstage. To give time for the judges to calculate the results, we shall now hand out the trophies for the winners of various events."

As the rewards were given out, the judges were having a discussion. Marth was part of it along the staff who guarded the candidates. It looked rather heated that some candidates were called to join and some students can hear what they were talking about. Most of the student's attention were on the discussion rather than the award ceremony. Eventually, all the awards were given and the judges have already decided. Marth called the candidates to come on stage again since they will now announce who will be this year's Mr. and Ms.

***

All the candidates were back to the hotel they were staying in and busily packing their things inside their large bags. Their respective officers will pick them up soon and join with their classmates. They've only been together for a few days yet they established such good relationships and did not harbor any jealousy or ill feelings but is honored to have met each other. To them, it was a memorable event and they were glad that it was over.

Ike remembers how he and the guys complain about the photoshoots and the demanding dance steps. They can all relate at how bothersome it was and laugh together until midnight. The girls even assist each other in wearing their meticulous costumes and dresses and handing out compliments. The girls are even upset and a little teary-eyed that they have to part ways and they genuinely embraced each other.

The candidates waited outside the hotel. They wave goodbye as they go in the vehicle. Their numbers were decreasing until only Lucina and Ike were left.

"They're taking a while." Ike said.

"Robin said that they had a flat tire but they've already remedied it." Lucina said.

"They're coming?"

"Yes, they were eager and insisted to come."

"Such supportive friends."

"They really are." Lucina giggled. "So much happened that I can't register everything yet." She said as she stared at the bluish night sky. It was abundant of stars. After all the excitement earlier, the present mood was calming.

"It's been a while since I've seen the sky like this. Do the people who live in high places always have this view?" Ike asked also marveling at the sky.

"That time..."

"Mm?"

"We were trained to behave like this and that. They imposed to us the ideal lady that I became too conscious of myself." Lucina paused to face Ike. "If you didn't encourage me, I would have been burdened trying to meet everyone's expectations."

"You mean when I said 'you speak from the heart?'" Ike smiled with one raised brow. He thought it was kind of cheesy but Lucina's expression looks like she doesn't think so. "Well, I'm glad to have helped."

Lucina bit her lip and seems to be internally struggling which Ike noticed. "Uhm!"

"W-what is it?" It startled Ike.

"I..." Lucina stared at the ground before gathering conviction to face Ike in the eyes. "I LIKE you! That's... what my heart says." The second sentence was said in a light mumble.

It took a second for Ike to register what Lucina said. Was he just confessed to? Ike didn't know what or how to respond. He had never been confessed before. Lucina was sincere and he can tell from her eyes which reflected the starry night. The night breeze caused her hair to sway lightly and Ike thought that Lucina looked more beautiful than ever and men would have probably been snared at the sight and yet, he didn't find himself enamored by her glow. He struggled on what to say but there was one word that directly came to mind. Reluctantly, he says "Sorry."

Only a gasp was heard from Lucina.

"I'm sorry. I'm humbled that you feel that way but I can't return your affections because..."

"You're in love with someone else already?" Lucina guessed. She knew as much. The only thing she can do was smile barely showing a pained expression.

Ike didn't answer. His silence can be taken for as a yes.

"But I'm thankful Ike that I get to tell you." To her, it was a load off her mind and she no longer have to hold back. "Being together with you for many days, walking side by side, and supporting each other, I actually felt that we were a couple. I'm grateful for the chance!"

Ike was a little concerned that despite being rejected, Lucina was still smiling so brightly at him. "Really..."

A van stopped in front of them. The doors open and two people stepped out.

"Congratulations both of you!" M!Robin said in a loud and ecstatic voice.

"Lucina! That crown looks so great on you!" F!Robin said giving her a tight embrace. She missed Lucina a lot even though she can see her on stage but nothing compares to being able to talk and be close to each other. "You really are so beautiful." She said before letting go and looking at her directly. She then notices Lucina's eyes were wavering. "Lucina? What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry."

True enough, Lucina did cry much to everyone's surprise. "Nothing. These are just... tears of joy." Lucina affirmed.

"You've been through a lot huh, Lucina?" M!Robin said in a comforting voice and Lucina hummed in agreement.

"You did well, both of you." Another familiar voice stepped out from the vehicle. "Ike, you maintained the streak after all." Marth says with a smirk and an awkward smile was all Ike can manage. "All right everyone, let' s go back to our inn."

***

They went back to the inn and they were greeted heavily by their peers. They celebrated with a light party with foods and drinks and would likely still be held even if Ike and Lucina didn't win. They chatted, ate, and drunk until their bodies give up. Ike stepped out from the room and went outside to breath some fresh air.

His coursemates were quite an energetic bunch that it was a miracle they fell asleep. Ike didn't really partake in their drinking sessions despite the constant offer. He would mostly lie that he took a shot already. They hardly noticed since they were tipsy already. As he went to the balcony, the cold air greeted him which made him shiver a little. He noticed that he wasn't alone as someone else was sitting down staring at the view.

"Can't sleep?" Asked the figure which was Marth.

"Yeah." Ike replied.

"Take a seat." Marth pointed at the seat right next to him and Ike followed. "Did you drink too?"

"No. I uh, didn't want to get drunk." Ike answered. He wasn't lying. He was just not sure how he'll behave when drunk and he'd rather drink with the people he is close to. At least, it was safer that way.

"Me too. Honestly, I'm not sure how tolerant I am." Marth said with a nervous laugh. "Still, from the way you said it, it’s like you've been drunk before."

It was Ike's turn to laugh nervously. He never got drunk before and has no idea how he'll behave. In actuality, Ike fears how he'll behave. He fears he'll end up like his father who went berserk when drunk and if that happens, he might wake up the next day seeing the people precious to him with bruises or injuries especially with his physique.

Marth took Ike's laugh as a yes. "They say when you're drunk, your lucidity weakens and become more honest of your feelings. I think it’s kind of weird when you barely have a grip of your senses but can speak the truth. I find it contradictory but at the same time, reasonable."

If that was the case, was Ike's father's rage an honest feeling that he has been holding back? He hoped that wasn't the case and shook that thought off. "It depends on the person, I guess. For all I know, their personality turns different."

"True." Marth agreed. "Although I haven't been drunk before, I had a slight taste of the drink they offered and I didn't like it one bit." Marth added suddenly feeling icky as if the taste went back.

Ike laughed at Marth's expression.  "That's why you have a chaser afterwards." It was silent for a while. They haven't talked much during the convention. Speaking of the convention, "It was kind of surprising seeing you on stage Marth even though I should have expected that. I didn't think I'd see you wear that white suit again. It really looks good on you."

"R-really? Well, thank you."

"And so professional! You acted like you were completely unfamiliar with me."

"Ehe, I had to." Actually, Marth was as tempted as Ike to talk like friends on stage. "By the way, your answer was good." When Ike said if a person has feelings, then confess. He can't help but feel that Ike was on to him and that Ike is somehow aware especially with the suggestive stare Ike was giving. "As good as Lucina that the judges even had suspicions that the two of you were conspiring. Your answers were similar albeit worded differently but still." Marth said it in a rather nonchalant way.

"What? I didn't know." Ike did notice that the judges took a long time to make a decision and the staff and even some candidates were called.

"I believe you. The staff and even the other candidates defended the two of you." Marth was also interrogated since he was from the same as university was Ike and was suspected of giving the question in advance but he was able to show proof that he didn't and claimed that he would never resort to such tactic. "You and Lucina have endearing attitudes that it helped. Your straightforward words and Lucina's stouthearted personality... the two of you were a good match." Even though it was from his own lips, he still felt a prick to his heart.

"A good match, huh?" Ike mumbled. _I actually felt that we were a couple._ Ike suddenly remembers those words. He never thought of it that way in their time together. He admits that some moments were intimate but the thought hardly crossed his mind. Still, he can't help but feel sorry that it was only Lucina who felt that way and perhaps, he was sorry because he can relate with how she feels. "Marth... have you been confessed?"

It was kind of sudden. "Well, I received letters but I... didn't really dwell on it much. But! It's not like I like it or anything! I-I'm not conceited."

"Lucina confessed to me."

Marth looked at Ike with a surprised expression. He was going to cheer Ike but noticed that Ike had a serious expression. "And... what did you say?"

"I said 'sorry.'"

"You didn't feel the same way?"

"I was going to state the reason but she said it for me."

A feeling of relief crept to Marth but was followed by a feeling of guilt. "What was it?"

"I already had my eyes set on someone else." Ike said as he stared at Marth rather intently.

"I see." For some reason, Marth can't let go of his stare at Ike too. It seemed so suggestive that it was giving Marth a false sense of hope. "You did mention that you HAVE AND STILL HAVE."

Ike and Marth held Lucina in high regard. It was courageous of her to confess her feelings and to think it was expressed in words. She knew as much that Ike had feelings for someone else already and yet, she did it. They wished she had her guts.

"You never told me who that person was Ike." Marth said in a light manner. It was getting kind of moody.

"You said you don't know if you have one." Ike said which made Marth laugh. "Are you really sure about that Marth?"

Marth answered that because when Ike asked, it was him that came to mind. It was too much yet to comprehend. "Well, I do... have one too Ike." Marth questions himself why would he blurt that out.

Ike's eyes widened which made Marth feel uneasy and looked away from him. Ike can see the faint red glow on his ears. "You mind telling me who that is?!" It came out sounding desperate.

"W-why do you want to know?! I can't tell anyone just yet be it a close friend like you!" Or rather, it was precisely that it is Ike that Marth can't afford to tell.

"Then, do I know this person?" _Damn. I'm being too pushy._

"Don't try to narrow it down!"

"Alright alright. I'll respect your wishes." _I lied. I wanted to know even if it'll definitely be painful for me. For a long time, I was complacent since you never told me you had someone. But now, you do have and its alarming. You treated me with kindness even though we were just strangers in the beginning. Heck, I didn't expect you'd just agree to share a room with someone you just met! You put up with my teasing even though most of them were really not. You're the type who trusts easily and ignoring or knowing fully well your friends' bad traits. It’s hard not to like you Marth. And soon, I'm going to be apart from you. You'll graduate next year. I wasn't planning to be contended on staying as friends but if I tell you how I really feel, I might... I'll lose you even though you were never mine to begin with. If I'm bound to lose you anyway, I will tell you but I'm going to savor our remaining time together..._

"Ike? You've been... staring at me for a long while now. Is there something on me?" It was making Marth uncomfortable having Ike so focused on him.

"Marth. I've decided!" Ike said, voice full of determination.

"About what?"

"The person I like is one-year level higher than me." Ike smirked.

"What?!" This was new to Marth. Who is this person? Marth certainly didn't remember Ike interacting with his fellow classmates. Maybe he didn't know.

"On the day sh-" Ike cleared his throat. "On the day of their graduation, I will confess." Ike said with a huge grin.

Marth was taken aback but also relieved that Ike was grinning from ear to ear again. "Should I be there to support you?" Marth asked trying to be encouraging as possible but inside, he was a little sad knowing who Ike wanted or at least, a clue.

"Oh, you'll definitely be there."

Marth was once again having doubts after the knowing look and the sly smile Ike was showing. It would be presumptuous of Marth to assume that Ike's person of interest was him but he can't help but feel that Ike was giving signals. If Marth was to speak out and Ike would deny it, he'd never lived it down. Still, the feeling always lingered.

"Ike, are you...?" Marth was interrupted by a loud ringing of a phone. It was Ike's.

Marth wonders what was in the text that made Ike chuckle. He hears him mumble but can't make out the words.

"You were saying Marth?" Ike asked after laying down the phone.

"I forgot what I was going to say." That was close. For a moment there, Marth was going to ask him straight out.

"Is that so?" Ike yawned. "Standing for hours sure is tiring. Still can't sleep?"

"Yeah..." Marth answered softly.

"Well, I'll see 'ya tomorrow. I mean, later." It was already past midnight. Ike went back inside leaving Marth.

...

"I'll be there, huh?" Marth whispered letting the cold wind carry his words.

 

EXTRA:

"So that's why you were suddenly in tears." M!Robin said.

"I knew as much and yet, I still confessed right?" Lucina said whose voice was still shaky even after crying to her heart's content.

"It can't be helped." F!Robin said not even sure if what she said was helping. All this time, she thought Ike had feelings for Lucina and even teased them sometimes. They looked so sweet and comfortable together on the whole duration of the event that one would think they were a couple. "Still, I applaud you Lucina. You confessed. Nothing wrong with that at all. You were simply being honest."

"Yeah. I think it’s better than holding it in." M!Robin said.

Lucina giggled looking at M!Robin with a raised brow. He then yelped when his twin nudged him. He didn't really get the implications.

"I know someone who's still holding it in." Lucina said who was feeling better now. She retrieved her phone to send a message.

_Thank you for listening. I hope we can still talk normally after that._

_One day, you can also bring yourself to admit your feelings._

"What do you mean someone who's still holding it in?" F!Robin asked.

Lucina didn't answer and got a reply quickly.

_Of course. I was worried you'll avoid me from now on._

_After what you did, I'm inspired to do just that. So, thank you Lucina._

 

ANOTHER EXTRA:

"Hey! Shouldn't you leave already? This room is for girls only." F!Robin asked.

Before M!Robin could answer, F!Robin shoved him out the door and closed the door on his face.

"I know that." M!Robin said in a grumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the hiatus. I am working at Chapter 9 right now and I definitely won't let this story be left hanging. I really enjoyed making this. I also apologize if you think the story is dragging and this part seemed like "filler." I want to give the story a little hint of realism. It's not easy to being honest with your feelings after all and I wanted to emphasize that ^_^ .


End file.
